El pecado de una Diosa
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: No importa que seamos enemigos, ni que tú fueras una divinidad y yo un humano maldito, no importa la guerra que se gesta a nuestro alrededor, ni los miles de enemigos que desean destruir lo que somos. (AlisCia) aka KiriAsu. Side Story de White Butterfly
1. Stacia

• _El pecado de una Diosa •_

 _~Side Story de White Butterfly~_

* * *

 _Stacia: Asuna_

 _Terraria: Leafa._

 _Solus: Sinon._

 _Alistair: Kirito._

* * *

 _._

 _Stacia~_

 _Diosa de la vida y la creación._

 _Tu siempre nos darás esperanza a todos… porque todo tu cariño y devoción es para tu pueblo, tu gente por la que vives y respiras._

 _Stacia; tu amor es puro y sagrado, se remonta a los orígenes de los tiempos, a tu momento de concepción, a los dones celestes con la que fuiste creada; las virtudes que te cubren y que te hacen esa divinidad perfecta y humana que habita nuestro mundo. El equilibrio justo entre la vida y la eternidad. Porque además de ser una diosa, también eres una mujer._

 _Mi diosa, tu amor y preocupación deben ser para tu gente. El equilibrio de la vida se rige en esas leyes… amar a todos por igual, y llenarlos de favores y bienestar. ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría poner en jaque la balanza de la creación y osar conseguir tu amor? Cuando éste tiene dueño, y no es más que la humanidad por la que te desvelas en proteger…_

 _Y tú eres mi diosa, Stacia, y yo te venero como el más fiel de tus devotos. Soy capaz de besar el suelo en el que caminas con tal de ser digno de estar a tu lado, y ser la luz que brilla en tus ojos. Por ti desafiaría a los avernos y me convertiría en escoria, por ti sacrificaría mi vida si con eso pudiera demostrarte cuanto te amo._

 _No importa que seamos enemigos, ni que tú fueras una divinidad y yo un humano maldito, no importa la guerra que se gesta a nuestro alrededor, ni los miles de enemigos que desean destruir lo que somos._

 _Yo te amo Stacia, y lo haré en esta vida y en todas las que vengan. Te lo juro._

 _Alistair._

•

•

•

−¿Señora?

La voz profunda y agradable de Yulier se entremezcló en su mente con sus pensamientos de meditación. Su ceño se frunció algunos segundos antes de voltear su atención hacia la silueta de su doncella que fiel esperaba tras la puerta entreabierta alguna indicación de su ama.

−¿Sí? −le sonrió sin prisa.

−Ya está todo preparado como usted lo ordenó.

−Gracias −respondió volviendo la vista al frente, sus manos juntas sobre la falda, estaba sentada en el suelo y eso era algo que sus doncellas desaprobaban, pero era su momento de meditación y calma, y ella elegía como pasarlo.

-¿Usted cree que venga? −agregó la doncella sin intenciones de ser insolente, pero consciente que su lealtad le permitía ese tipo de familiaridad con la princesa del reino.

−Él dijo que lo haría −respondió con suavidad, sus ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo inmóvil, reproducía una gracia y una calma que solo su estirpe divina poseía.

−Es que ya la ha dejado plantada tantas veces, señora y no es justo que…

−Yulier…− la voz inflexiva la detuvo en su queja, y sonrió manteniendo los ojos cerrados en profunda calma −Descuida, eso es algo de lo que tú no tienes que preocuparte.

−Pero…

−Puedes retirarte −le dijo con suavidad, y agregó con cariño −Gracias.

La doncella hizo un ligero asentimiento, y cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a la diosa con la tranquilidad y el silencio que buscaba. La sutil fragancia del incienso desparramaba una oleada de calma y serenidad en el ambiente, que servía para aquietar su espíritu.

 _El amor de una diosa debe ser para su pueblo. De eso se rige el balance de la vida… y nada puede alterarlo._

Las palabras se asentaron en su mente y se grabaron allí a fuego mientras las repasaba una y otra vez como todos sus atributos. Diosa de la vida, la creación y la fertilidad. Patrona de los matrimonios y las familias. Un ente puro, bondadoso y bien amado por todo _Underworld_ quien le rendía culto _._

Se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos sonriendo, sabiendo que sus hermanas desaprobarían que anduviera descalza por toda la mansión, y más aún ahora que le esperaba aquella reunión diplomática con el representante de _Overworld_ , el príncipe Alistair. Se sacudió el vestido rosa pastel, y acomodando su cabello tras los hombros, salió de la habitación.

El sol acompañaba sus movimientos mientras caminaba por la sala, sabiendo que su hermana Solus debía estar de muy buen humor para que el astro rey brillara de esa forma. Los días en que la peliceste estaba de malas, el cielo siempre era gris opaco y lluvioso.

−¿Dónde estabas? −Terraria apareció por una puerta, venía con un ramo de orquídeas blancas en las manos, fruto de su colecta particular, cultivar flores era uno de sus grandes pasatiempos, y el nexo que la unía con los aldeanos. Ella supervisaba las cosechas y ayudaba a la gente en sus cultivos. Bendecía la tierra y sus frutos, otorgándole fertilidad y abundancia.

−Meditando −respondió la pelirroja y se le acercó contemplando con una sonrisa las flores −Hermana, son preciosas.

−Lo sé, y sabiendo que tienes una reunión importante, decidí llenar todos los floreros de la mansión para darle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado…

−¿Crees que venga?

−Sería una descortesía faltar a la reunión por… ¿quinta vez? −advirtió risueña −Al consejo no le está haciendo mucha gracia su falta de compromiso, y las negociaciones se volverán nulas de continuar así.

−Se podría decir que es más a nuestro favor. A nadie le quedará duda de que _Underworld_ está dispuesto a firmar un acuerdo de paz, y que _Overworld_ se niega…

−Pues si así es su gobernante de descuidado, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será su gente… −la divinidad rubia suspiró −Pero Stacia, que te haga otro desplante a ti… No es justo.

−Tranquila Terraria, estoy segura de que esta vez vendrá. Es lo que me prometió durante el baile…

La rubia observó a su hermana con pena, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda. Obviamente era un poco más alta que ella misma, su cabello anaranjado caía lánguido hasta el final de la cintura siendo delineado por los rayos del astro rey. Y reconocía que Solus debía estar de muy buen humor para que el clima se luciera de esa forma.

−Iré a la sala de juntas −finalizó Stacia y se encerró en la nombrada habitación a esperar a su invitado.

•

•

•

−¡No puedo creer que otra vez le haya hecho un desplante! −la diosa Solus iba y venía por la habitación principal frotándose los brazos con rabia. El día moría en el firmamento al igual que su poder, el sol se desvanecía lentamente anunciando el inicio de la noche.

Terraria solo la observaba sintiéndose tan o más culpable, las flores que temprano engalanaron los floreros yacían ahora marchitas, en un claro signo de su propia decepción.

−¡Deberíamos enviar una declaración de guerra por eso…!

−Solus, estas exagerando −la blonda se le acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de que guardara la calma. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Stacia aparecía siendo cortejada por dos de sus doncellas. Tenía una mueca de cansancio y resignación pintado en su pálido rostro, si embargo se las arregló para sonreír al verlas −¿Hermana?

−Ha sido un largo día ¿les importa si me salteo la cena?

La peliazul frunció el entrecejo y la mandíbula al intercambiar una mirada con la blonda. Sabía lo que está pensando. Stacia se sentía decepcionada; sabiendo que el futuro de su pueblo dependía de esas estúpidas reuniones de diplomacia a las que el príncipe de _Overworld_ se negaba a asistir. Ella se esforzaba demasiado. Y todo parecía no funcionar.

Sin embargo no dijo palabras al respecto.

−Haré que te lleven una charola a tu habitación si lo deseas.

−No te preocupes Terraria, no tengo apetito.

Ella siguió caminando en línea recta mientras ascendía las escaleras, pero las dos diosas captaron la mirada de pena de las doncellas que la precedían. Mientras la blonda bajaba los hombros, la expresión furiosa de la peliazul se ahondaba notablemente.

Esperaron hasta que Stacia desapareciera de la escena para dar rienda a su rabia y preocupación. La puerta de su recamara se escuchó cerrarse en el piso de arriba, y ambas soltaron el aliento que estaban reteniendo.

−¿Por qué insiste en hacerle eso? −Solus preguntó al aire recomenzando los paseos por la habitación −A ese cabro no le interesa nada más que su propio bienestar.

−Hermana…−la reprendió Terraria, aunque era obvio que ella pensaba lo mismo.

−Deberíamos hablar con los del consejo, Stacia no lo hará, de seguro dejará que ese imbécil vuelva a pisotear su honor.

−Eso podemos discutirlo mañana con más calma. De momento voy a ver cómo marcha la cena.

−Está bien −la hermosa diosa peliazul asintió, observando que la noche ya era un hecho. Corrió las cortinas sobre las ventanas como para auto protegerse. Era una verdad a medias que durante esa parte del día, sus poderes se volvían nulos, y eso aunque natural no dejaba de producirle cierta aversión.

Terraria conocía de sus temores por eso sonrió con simpatía al verla tapando las ventanas; un rasgo que aún conservaba desde niña; cuando tenía el infantil terror de que la oscuridad se la tragara, y por eso iluminaba toda la mansión.

−Estúpido cabro− sentenció Solus en voz alta, y su voz directa y firme, distó del tono suave y maternal con el que Stacia hablaba.

Las tres eran hermanas, pero eran completamente diferentes entre sí. Así como sus poderes, tan grandes y distintos, tenían un lazo en común, como el lazo divino que las unía.

•

•

•

La noche había avanzado considerablemente mientras ella se encontraba sentada en su recamara. Aun lucía el vestido rosa pastel de la víspera, y miraba sus manos, examinando sus palmas a la difusa luz de las lámparas de aceite, como si pudiera leer las líneas delgadas que curtían su piel, aquellas líneas que marcaban su destino y que a su entendimiento conformaban un mapa difícil y confuso.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló un hondo suspiro que pareció desbloquear sus pulmones. Estaba cansada y en cierta manera; decepcionada. De pronto cerró sus manos y las hizo puños, dejándolas caer a su lado sobre las mantas. Entendía que la situación estaba fuera de su control, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Era la encargada de mantener el bienestar de su amado pueblo, y eso incluía la paz entre los tres reinos.

Pero ella parecía ser la única que se echó esa carga sobre los hombros.

Comprendía que sus hermanas se preocuparían de verla así, por lo que se levantó con energía, se soltó el cabello, que cayó raudo tras su espalda y salió al pasillo para solicitar a sus doncellas le preparasen el baño. Entendía que era tarde para un pedido así, pero necesitaba relajarse antes de irse a la cama. El nuevo día le traía otras obligaciones, debía recorrer el reino con Terraria para ver cómo marchaban los cultivos, y atender las necesidades de la gente. No podía seguir en ese estado de ánimo.

El castillo estaba silencioso, y era medianoche. Las luces de la sala parpadeaban algunos segundos antes de que se apagaran por completo. En el piso de arriba Stacia enjuagaba su cabello con agua tibia y ponía un pie fuera de la tina. Rechazando la ayuda de su mucama personal la envió a descansar, asegurándole que podría sola con su arreglo, que además no iría a ningún lado a esas horas y que solo planeaba dormir. Yulier no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella orden, pero la acató sin chistar, y tras desear las buenas noches a su ama se retiró a descansar.

Stacia se colocó una bata sobre su cuerpo aun húmedo y decidió terminar de vestirse en su habitación. Una vez allí encendió las lámparas y se secó presurosa, sintiendo que había sido una mala idea vestirse ahí pues hacía un frío de los mil demonios, por lo que se echó sobre la cabeza una enagua de tul blanco que fue lo único que encontró entre sus ropas, pero como muy pronto se encontraría arropada bajo las mantas no le dio mayor importancia usar una prenda tan delgada. Tomó el cepillo y se lo pasó por su cabello húmedo poniendo rápido orden a sus rizos descontrolados.

Sin embargo un ruido violento la hizo volverse hacia la ventana. Allí, recién llegado del exterior, se encontraba una alta silueta encapuchada de pie en el alfeizar, quien la contemplaba con curiosidad. El brillo difuso de esas pupilas de plata así lo demostraba.

La diosa fue tomada por sorpresa, y siguió inmóvil junto a su tocador, cepillo en mano, respirando agitada, preguntándose qué hacer; si gritar o salir corriendo, y sabiendo lastimosamente que antes de hacer cualquiera de las dos, el intruso le daría alcance fácilmente.

Él se movió un poco hacia la derecha ocasionando que la fantasmal claridad exterior delineara su rostro apuesto apenas cubierto por la capucha, denunciando su paradero. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, éste se le adelantó.

−¿Princesa Stacia? −preguntó con curiosidad, y hasta con diversión, y dando un salto aterrizó frente a la pasmada divinidad.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo, reconociendo su voz de inmediato −¿Príncipe Alistair? −cuestionó a su vez.

Este se quitó la capucha y sonrió ampliamente haciendo una profunda reverencia ante ella, luego la miró con esos hipnotizantes ojos plata.

−Lamento mi impuntualidad, señora. Pero en mi pueblo hay un dicho que ilustra este particular momento; más vale tarde que nunca…− la observó interesado −Diría que es una noche muy fría ¿no se encuentra usted desprovista de un abrigo apropiado?

Ella se miró recordando que solo llevaba esa enagua de tul que no era otra cosa más que una ligera tela araña sobre su piel. Corrió hacia un lado de la cama y atrapó una de las mantas llevándoselas hacia el pecho, sus mejillas rojas hacían juego con el color de su cabello.

−¿Qué está haciendo aquí, alteza? −prosiguió echándose la tela sobre sus hombros como si fuera una capa y aún así intentando ser digna pese al bochorno que sentía.

−Pues…− él parecía avergonzado, se rascó la nuca evitando verla −Verá usted, olvidé que teníamos una reunión hoy, y mi fiel vasallo interrumpió mis actividades para recordármelo. Vine lo más pronto que pude.

Stacia meditó un momento y dio un paso hacia él, su figura menuda cubierta por esa blanca manta que rozaba el suelo la hacía parecer risible y adorable en cierta forma −Debió mandar un consejero, y hubiéramos concretado otra cita, alteza.

Él la contempló desde arriba, en verdad sin los zapatos de tacón que lució en la fiesta era de estatura pequeña.

−Lamento mi irresponsabilidad, princesa −volvió a inclinarse sonriendo −Le doy mi palabra que no volverá a pasar algo parecido.

−Pero debió estar muy ocupado, y yo entiendo… Oh, ¿Por qué se está riendo? ¿Dije algo gracioso? Un caballero como usted debe tener múltiples responsabilidades que atender en su reino… acaba de decir que su sirviente interrumpió sus labores…

−¡Oh no! Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no fueron ocupaciones como tal…− ahogó una tosecilla −Diría que hay cosas que una dama no debe saber…

Ella abrió sus ojos sin entender −Lamento mi falta de agudeza, señor.

−Es mejor así, conserve el ente puro de su alma, princesa −dio un paso hacia la muchacha, notando que ésta alzaba la cabeza para ponerse a su altura. Y eso le pareció gracioso, se mordió el labio para evitar reír −¿Entonces podemos hablar de lo que nos concierne?

−Y-Yo… creo que no es el momento ni la actitud adecuada, alteza −respondió sosteniéndole la vista. Notando la impetuosidad de esas pupilas de acero que parecían barrer con toda atadura.

−¿Se refiere a la hora?

−A la hora, y al lugar. Creo que no sería muy bien visto por el consejo que usted se encuentre en mi alcoba a estas horas.

Él la miró fijo y soltó una ligera carcajada −Pues a muchas doncellas que visito no les importaría en absoluto un detalle como ese…

La joven cazó al vuelo ese tipo de insinuación, y retrocedió mortificada, apretando la manta en torno a su cuerpo, como si buscara protegerse −P-Por favor, le pido que se retire, si usted gusta podemos hacer una nueva cita para mañana.

Alistair le devolvió una mirada confusa y contrariada −¿Acaso estoy rompiendo alguna regla de protocolo, princesa? Quizás alguno de sus atributos como diosa y soberana…

−No− lo cortó con demasiada firmeza −Solo estaba preparándome para descansar.

El joven asintió, y distraídamente paseó la vista por la habitación en penumbras −Realmente es un lugar muy acogedor.

−¿C-Como supo que esta era mi alcoba?

−En verdad no lo supe, solo me arriesgué.

−¿Tiene idea de lo que hubiera pasado si caía en la habitación de alguna de mis hermanas?

−Estoy seguro de que el recibimiento hubiera sido otro…−reprimió una carcajada socarrona. Pero ella no compartía su gesto gracioso, estaba seria. Así que se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y volvió a subirse al alfeizar de la ventana −Entonces vendré mañana a la hora en la que habíamos acordado previamente −le hizo una reverencia −En verdad lamento mi falta de cortesía hacia usted, princesa Stacia.

−Está bien, lo comprendo.

−¿Puedo agregar algo más a riesgo de parecer atrevido o insolente? −ella no respondió, por lo que Alistair murmuró con voz ronca buscando sus ojos ambarinos −No necesita peinar su cabello para ir a dormir, princesa… en verdad desde mi punto de vista, las doncellas no tienen que sostener un peinado ostentoso para yacer entre mis sábanas…

El rostro de la joven ardió desde el cuello hasta las orejas, y sacando su brazo de debajo de la manta, le señaló la ventana en una orden clara −¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi habitación insolente…!

Alistair ahogó la carcajada que le causó ver a la princesa tan avergonzada, y haciendo una burlona reverencia se lanzó al vacío desde la ventana abierta.

Al verlo desaparecer, Stacia corrió y se arrodilló en el alfeizar para buscar la silueta del príncipe, asustada de tal arrojo. Lo vio metros más allá, montado en el lomo de una criatura alada tan negra como la noche misma. Un Pegaso.

−¡Si me permite una cosa más…! −Alistair prosiguió en tanto movía las riendas y el caballo alado se ubicaba bajo la abertura −¡Es usted realmente hermosa cuando se ruboriza princesa Stacia…!

Pero antes oír la respuesta de la muchacha, el joven dio un pequeño silbido, y el Pegaso se perdió en medio de la noche.

Stacia se incorporó y cerró la ventana con traba. Luego se volvió a la cama y se quitó la manta, recordando con bochorno que ese _insolente_ la había visto con esa prenda translucida, y no había hecho burla de eso. Él se había burlado sutilmente de su cabello, y tras una ojeada al espejo descubrió lo despeinada que estaba, tanto que daba pena, su pelo saltaba en todas direcciones como pequeños relámpagos de fuego. Tomó el cepillo y lo peinó con energía.

Hecho eso abrió las mantas y se acurrucó bajó ellas sin quitar los ojos de la ventana cerrada como si esperaba que esta volviera a abrirse. Segundos después salió de la cama, y arrastrando la silla del tocador, la afianzó contra el cerrojo, impidiendo que alguien volviera abrirla desde afuera.

Más tranquila con eso, volvió a la cama, y con una sonrisa ligera en los labios se quedó parcialmente dormida.

•

•

•

−¿Está todo bien Stacia? −Solus preguntó con inquietud al notar a su hermana sentada en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido dolorosamente, allá afuera el cielo estaba gris y encapotado, denunciando su mal humor.

−Solo estoy tratando de meditar −respondió la divinidad sin verla −Si es que me lo permites.

 _Oups…_ La peliazul sabía que cuando su hermana mayor necesitaba meditar era porque algo ajeno a su razón estaba molestándole.

−Stacia no debes preocuparte si ese cabro no vino ayer, he decidido hablar yo misma con el consejo y…

−Te dije muchas veces que no lo llames así, él no es una bestia... Y Sí vendrá −fue la respuesta interrumpiéndola −Vendrá hoy.

−Pero…

−Estoy segura, ahora Solus ¿puedes dejarme sola unos minutos? ¿Y crees que puedas hacer algo con el clima?

La nombrada quien en ese momento lucía un precioso vestido azul a tono con su cabello, cerró con suavidad la puerta y se alejó por el corredor. Se detuvo unos segundos bajo la ligera sombra que proyectaban las escaleras, y cerró los ojos aquietándose notablemente en tanto su poder se condensaba en el aire.

Una serie de pasos se oyeron desde la izquierda, y luego el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse interrumpió su concentración, pero ella sabía que con eso había sido suficiente.

Terraria se aproximaba cargando una cesta de frutas en las manos, detrás de ella otras dos sirvientas llevaban lo que parecían ser verduras.

−¿Ha ocurrido algo bueno? −aventuró con una sonrisa −Cuando salí en la mañana el cielo se veía neblinoso y triste, ahora el sol brilla en lo alto y los campos de girasoles se han convertido en colinas de oro…

−Tu hermana me pidió que cambiara el clima…− contestó la divinidad peliazul, robando una manzana de la cesta y dándole una mordida.

Terraria rio quietamente antes de entregar su canasto a otra doncella que apareció ante ambas tras hacer una ligera reverencia −También es tu hermana, y tenía toda la razón, el sol es necesario Solus.

−La lluvia también lo es sino los cultivos no pueden crecer −replicó y luego hizo un gesto hacia la manzana que comía −¿Y esto?

−Las primicias; los aldeanos nos han traído sus ofrendas de las primeras cosechas en agradecimiento.

−Pues está deliciosa, has hecho un gran trabajo Terraria.

−Todas hemos hecho un excelente trabajo −añadió otra voz con acento alegre y ambas se volvieron viendo a Stacia que llegaba a reunirse con ellas −Terraria bendiciendo la tierra y los frutos, Solus manejando el sol y las lluvias para que esos brotes se fortalezcan.

−Y tú soplando vida en esas semillas, y en esos campesinos para arar los campos −completó la divinidad rubia mirando con admiración a su hermana mayor −Somos un conjunto, un equilibrio.

−Stacia es el equilibrio entre nosotras −añadió la divinidad peliazul poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha pelirroja −Si ella no derramara su vitalidad a lo que hacemos, todo sería nulo y yerto; el poblado sería árido, y la tierra seca e infértil.

Terraria asintió e hizo lo propio colgándose del cuello de la mayor, ésta envolvió en un abrazo a las dos y las juntó a su cuerpo −Hemos hecho un gran trabajo −Stacia dijo con acento maternal −Y mi labor no sería nada sin la ayuda de ustedes.

−¿Por qué estamos poniéndonos melancólicas? −cuestionó Solus para romper ese ambiente extraño que había quedado entre las tres.

−No habíamos compartido un momento así desde que… Vector intentó alterar el orden natural de las cosas, deshonrando nuestra confianza y a nuestra… −el estremecimiento que hizo presa del cuerpo de la divinidad pelirroja hizo que Terraria se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Sobre todo al entender que la herida provocada por su hermano mayor aún no había terminado de cicatrizar los sentimientos de la hermosa diosa.

Una divinidad según todo entendimiento debía inspirar respeto y pureza entre quienes la rodeaban, en eso se regía el sagrado equilibrio sobre el que se sostenía _Underworld_. Más en cambio los sentimientos tibios de Vector, aquel dios guardián, alcanzaron un nivel de corrupción tal que logró alterar sus atributos propios como divinidad, despertando dentro de sí una pasión carnal y sórdida hacia su hermana Stacia, a quien había intentado poseer a la fuerza… y de no ser por la intervención de Solus, sin duda lo hubiera hecho.

Stacia había quedado demasiado impresionada luego de eso, y el quiebre de su espíritu se reflejó en el ánimo del pueblo por mucho tiempo…

Terraria se reprendió por haber traído eso a colación. Se separó del abrazo de la pelirroja y la enfrentó con una gran sonrisa −El pueblo nos ha traído las primicias de las cosechas, en agradecimiento ¿quieres comer algo?

Stacia meneó la cabeza y se alejó −Tengo una reunión importante.

−¿Crees que el príncipe Alistair vendrá?

Solus soltó un bufido impropio de una dama, y miró hacia el cielo raso ahogando una maldición. También porque sabía que un ligero cambio en su ánimo provocaría un desastre climático.

− _Sé_ que vendrá− asintió −¿Entonces hoy no habrá flores para decorar la sala?

Terraria compartió su sonrisa y sacudiéndose las manos en su vestido esmeralda, añadió −¡Déjamelo a mí! −y acto seguido desapareció de la escena, obviamente para salir al exterior, y perderse en los jardines que rodeaban la mansión.

Solus contempló a su hermana mayor con intensidad, repasando su cabello prolijamente recogido a un costado de su cuello por un broche de rubíes, su vestido color carmín, y las zapatillas a juego. En verdad el tono encendido de la prenda debía contrastar horriblemente con el color furioso de su cabello, pero la blancura innata de su piel, y el ambarino de sus pupilas hacía que el resultado final fuera deslumbrante en lugar de ridículo.

Stacia siempre tan correcta y elegante. Contaba con una gracia absoluta de la que no podía renegar. Era un rasgo distintivo de su personalidad. Y era preciosa, de eso no había dudas.

−Te estas tomando demasiadas molestias por ese cabro, y no quisiera que volviera a decepcionarte −replicó la peliazul con acento severo.

Pero la pelirroja le apretó las manos en un gesto de paz.

−Solo una chance más. De eso se trata la vida ¿no es así? De tener segundas oportunidades.

Sin agregar palabras, y ante la expresión resignada de su hermana menor, se encerró en el despacho para esperar a su invitado.

•

•

•

La lista a tratar era larga, y aunque la había repasado muchas veces, aún existía detalles que escapaban de su concentrada mente. Lo que Terraria había dicho más temprano aún resonaba en sus oídos. Pese a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, aún tenía cierta reticencia a hablar de Vector. Y recordar esos detalles tan penosos… lo mucho que su pueblo había sufrido con su quebrantado ánimo… era algo difícil de olvidar.

Habían sido días oscuros y lúgubres, días en los que no había hecho otra cosa más que maldecir su origen, su aspecto y los dones que la rodeaban. Aquellos que habían hecho que su hermano mayor la viera como lo que era, aunque renegara de ello; una mujer. Una diosa en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

Y por causa de ese detalle, el equilibrio sagrado que mantenía en pie el orden de su pueblo, casi se había deshecho…

−¿Llego muy tarde?

La alegre voz casi la hizo saltar del susto. Dirigió sus ojos hacia dónde provenía el saludo, encontrando la silueta del muchacho encaramada a la ventana abierta. La brisa del exterior sacudía los cortinajes a su alrededor mientras éste la contemplaba sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie −Príncipe Alistair ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no se anuncia como corresponde?

−Entrar por las ventanas es más divertido…− proclamó por lo bajo, pegando un salto y aterrizando al lado de la divinidad −Entonces he llegado a tiempo ¿verdad?

Stacia se llevó las manos a la cintura −¿Eso significa que no tenía actividades hoy, señor?

−Solo las acostumbradas correrías nocturnas… algo que una dama no debería preguntar ni saber…− sonrió de lado, y luego la observó antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia a modo de saludo −Su cabello luce muy bonito hoy, princesa.

Eso hizo que la incauta divinidad recordara el episodio de la noche anterior, ocasionándole un gracioso rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas. Empero echó el cabello detrás de su hombro y le hizo una señal de que tomara asiento −Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, alteza. Le ruego que se ponga cómodo.

El muchacho la contempló sin dejar de sonreír con diversión, hasta que se sentó a un lado de la mesa llena de papiros y libros de origen antiguo −¿Ha hecho una agenda?

−Por supuesto −le extendió un pergamino para que lo supervisara −¿Qué opina?

−Pensé que simplemente firmaríamos un acuerdo de paz…

−Me temo que es más que eso −ella se sentó a su lado −Príncipe Alistair han sido siglos de guerra y malos tratos, en nuestras manos está el remediar todo el mal que nuestros antepasados han cometido. _Underworld_ y _Overworld_ se necesitan mutuamente, aunque sean como el agua y el aceite para evitar que _The World_ intente conquistar nuestros territorios ¿está usted dispuesto a hacer una tregua de ser necesario?

Él dejó de lado el pergamino que estudiaba minuciosamente y la observó con toda la intensidad de sus ojos de plata. Sonrió ampliamente −Si es usted quien me lo pide, princesa, por supuesto.

Stacia ignoró esa zalamería y desenrolló otro pergamino, en tanto le pasaba un libro de hojas amarillas y encuadernación gastada −Lo primero en la orden del día es el paso libre en la frontera a nuestros artesanos y comerciantes…

−Lo mismo pido para mi pueblo −dijo Alistair con voz firme −Creo que el reino de _Underworld_ podría beneficiarse mucho con la adquisición de telas, púrpuras, lanas, perfumes y especias… a cambio…

−¿A cambio?

−De vuestra ayuda, nuestra tierra no es del todo fértil como la suya. Ha sido castigada por mucho tiempo, pero creo que si alguna de las divinidades que reina este país sana nuestro suelo, _Overworld_ volvería a tener algo de su gloria pasada…

Stacia lo escuchaba con atención. No estaba segura de que Terraria quisiera cooperar en algo así, pero ella misma podría hacerlo; echar una bendición a ese suelo… ¿acaso no consagraba los vientres de las mujeres que se entregaban en matrimonio; deseándoles ventura y fertilidad? Ella era la diosa de la vida después de todo.

−Está bien −asintió con un suspiro.

Alistair le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento.

La diosa no sabía en ese momento que bendecir el suelo infértil del reino enemigo, era solo el comienzo de una guerra atroz y encarnizada entre los tres mundos que la tendría a ella como principal objetivo.

•

•

•

 _Semanas después_

La divinidad entró a la capilla se cubrió el cabello con el velo azul pálido que descansaba tras sus hombros y se acercó hacia la pareja que esperaba nerviosa, junto al altar donde las luces de las velas parpadeaban.

Ambos se inclinaron ceremoniosamente al verla y permanecieron de rodillas en tanto Stacia recitaba unas palabras a modo de introducción, luego tomó las manos de ambos y bendijo al matrimonio recién afianzado. Tocó la frente del muchacho y le ungió con un bálsamo sagrado, luego colocó la mano en la cabeza de la muchacha y recitó una oración de bienaventuranza para ella.

−Que la dicha y la ventura guíen tus pasos, que tu vientre sea fértil y procrees hijos e hijas para ensalzar el nombre de tu marido…−apoyó la otra mano en la cabeza del muchacho y continuó −Los unjo como familia y como matrimonio, que sean prósperos y fructíferos… que su amor les traiga felicidad y bienestar en todo.

El edificio estaba desierto, a excepción de la silueta imponente que contemplaba la ceremonia escondido bajo la sombra que uno de los pilares proyectaba convenientemente sobre él, la voz suave y dulce de la diosa flotaba cual melodía en aquel lugar antiguo.

Luego de esas palabras Stacia permitió que la pareja se pusiera de pie y juntos se acercaran a encender la vela en el altar lo que marcaba el desenlace de la ceremonia conyugal.

−Muchas gracias mi diosa− ambos esposos hicieron una adusta reverencia ante la divinidad, y luego de que la novia le entregara su ramo de flores a modo de ofrenda, ambos se marcharon de la capilla.

La pelirroja se quedó a metros del altar viendo con detenimiento como las velas parpadeaban, iluminando su figura vestida de turquesa. Otro matrimonio más. Con la llegada de la primavera las bodas y los nacimientos se habían hecho constantes.

Y Stacia amaba recibir y dar las bendiciones a su gente. Era algo que adoraba y le complacía sobre manera hacer, más allá de que era una obligación que debía cumplir como diosa, ver feliz a su pueblo la llenaba de una satisfacción increíble.

−Hermana…− la voz de Solus sonó detrás de ella. Al parecer había estado tan concentrada en el fulgor de las velas que no la había oído entrar −El príncipe cabro ya está aquí.

−Solus…− la reprendió suavemente −Ya te dije que no le llames así, él no es una bestia...

−Pues como sea, su alteza te espera en la sala del trono.

−Muchas gracias, ya voy −le dijo por sobre su hombro, pero siguió sin moverse. Oyó que las pisadas de la diosa se alejaban y luego la puerta se cerraba dejándola a solas con su alma dentro de aquella iglesia.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo una zozobra extraña carcomiéndole el pecho, una curiosa sensación que ni el tiempo de meditación podía aplacar. Y eso que lo había intentado, dedicaba varias horas al día para calmar su espíritu, sosegar sus ánimos. Como la importante diosa que era debía mantenerse juiciosa y serena, nada podía alterar su función como benefactora y portadora de paz a su pueblo. ¿Pero cómo podía lograrlo si ella misma se sentía intranquila e inquieta consigo? Y lo que era aún peor, no podía determinar de donde habían salido todas esas emociones encontradas.

Suspiró audiblemente rompiendo el ambiente quieto de la capilla, y tras girar sobre sus talones caminó por el pasillo para cumplir sus obligaciones.

El sol brillaba en el cielo cuando entró a su hogar, rechazó la sugerencia de su doncella Yulier de mudarse los vestidos, y siguió hacia la sala donde su hermana le había dicho que estaba su invitado esperándola. Pero tras entrar a la citada estancia la encontró vacía, sin la presencia del príncipe; la mesa estaba tal cual la había dejado antes de ir a la capilla, y solo la ventana abierta de par en paz denunciaba el único cambio visible. Se acercó hasta ella mirando el paisaje desde el primer piso.

Alistair siempre entraba y salía por las ventanas como si no supiera de la existencia de las puertas para tal propósito. Stacia se había cansado de llamarle la atención por eso, siempre le daba un susto de muerte cuando entraba a la sala cual ladrón; pero por más que le riñera el príncipe seguía haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, argumentando que era más sencillo para Sirrah (su precioso Pegaso negro), más práctico para él y más divertido para molestarla.

Ahora Stacia ubicó las manos en el borde de la ventana y se inclinó hacia adelante, la brisa exterior alborotó sus cabellos y los despojó del velo azul pálido, el cual salió volando hacia el cielo ante la abrupta correntada. Ella advirtió eso, pero cuando se estiró para tomar la prenda ésta estaba fuera de su alcance. Empero porfiadamente se hizo para adelante poniéndose en puntas de pie, olvidando que estaba sacando medio cuerpo por la abertura.

−¡Stacia! ¿Qué diablos haces? −el grito resonó junto a la sensación de alguien tomándola por la cintura con absoluta firmeza y confianza.

Lo próximo que la divinidad supo fue que se encontraba atrapada dentro de un par de brazos, cobijada por un pecho masculino que se sentía tibio y firme a la vez.

−¿Acaso olvidas que no eres un ave y no tienes alas? ¿Qué intentabas hacer? −la magnitud de sus palabras se reflejó en la intensa mirada de acero que el joven príncipe le dirigió.

Tan profunda, tan magnética y maravillosa que la diosa tardó varios segundos en apartar la vista,

−M-Mi velo…− murmuró tocando su cabello suelto, comprendiendo que él seguía sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo pese a que se encontraban alejados de la ventana. Alistair era mucho más alto que ella, e imponente también. Su presencia era suficiente para inquietarla. La firmeza con la que la sostenía era mucho más profunda que aquella vez que se conocieron en esa fiesta, y compartieron varias piezas de baile.

−Un tonto velo no es motivo suficiente para lanzarse por la ventana. Te traeré otro −la regañó con sequedad.

Sin embargo el príncipe estaba reteniéndola de un modo férreo y posesivo… lo que la aterró horriblemente… recuerdos retorcidos y penosos aparecieron en su conciencia… haciendo que su respiración se agitara... Lo que él debió notar porque apartando la vista la dejó ir dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

−Lamento si te asusté, pero imagina el problema que tendría si una de las tres diosas de _Underworld_ se suicida tirándose del castillo…

Stacia sonrió levemente sintiéndose más segura consigo ante su tono liviano de hablar, suspiró más tranquila pasando la mano por su cabello suelto en afán de recomponerse −Está bien, acepto tus disculpas si aceptas las mías.

−Disculpa aceptada −Alistair vestía de negro como siempre, un color que no le hacía demasiada justicia a su piel blanca (no al extremo de la de ella) pero que enaltecía su apariencia de guerrero propiciándole un aire soberbio e inquietante; los rayos del sol detrás de él delineaban su figura sumando puntos a lo imponente y magnifico que era. Se inclinó y Stacia tuvo que esforzarse por no mostrarse afectada por su apariencia, ni por la sonrisa ladina que apareció en esos labios impertinentes −¿Y me permites una observación? Tu cabello se ve más bonito de modo natural, y tú ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

Ella ocultó la risita que sus palabras le causaron −¿Entonces donde andabas? ¿Hoy si decidiste entrar por una puerta?

−Por supuesto que no −declaró en un puchero ofendido −Me entretuve viendo cierto espectáculo curioso.

−¿Huh?

−Olvídalo. Entonces ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto en nuestra agenda princesa?

−¿El siguiente punto? −Stacia se acercó al gran libro de páginas amarillas y tapas desgastadas y lo ojeó en concentración −Pues según el itinerario deberíamos…

−¡Olvidemos eso! −la interrumpió con tanta animosidad que ella se sobresaltó.

−¿Qué?

−Hace un día precioso allá afuera, salgamos a dar una vuelta.

La sola idea hizo que la divinidad sonriera nerviosa, y rodeara la mesa poniéndose del otro lado, lejos del príncipe estelar −En mis planes de este día no está la idea de despegarme ni un milímetro del suelo…

−¿Por qué? −aventuró con intriga, luego comprendió y soltó una carcajada provocadora −No me digas que… ¿aún tienes miedo a volar sobre Sirrah?

−¡P-Por supuesto que no…!

Alistair la observó de soslayo con sus maravillosos ojos grises, y tras asomarse a la abertura se llevó dos dedos a la boca y dejó escapar un silbido potente. Casi al instante el llamado fue respondido por un relincho, y la silueta gallarda del joven pegaso apareció ante ambos, agitando sus majestuosas alas negras.

−Bien, ¿nos vamos?

−N-Ni de chiste…− rió quietamente retrocediendo, hasta que el joven la tomó de la mano −¡No! ¡Alistair suéltame, no pienso montar en un caballo emplumado…!

−¿Caballo emplumado? −reiteró riendo sonoramente −No insultes a Sirrah de esa forma.

−No insulto a Sirrah…−dirigió sus amielados ojos al animal como disculpándose de lo que sus apresuradas palabras hubieran causado −Pero en verdad…

−Ya deja eso…− Alistair saltó desde el alfeizar de la ventana y aterrizó en el lomo del pegaso, desde ahí extendió los brazos en dirección a la abochornada diosa −Vamos Stacia, tantas ganas tenías de saltar hace un rato, ahora tienes mi permiso.

−¿En verdad debemos hacer esto?

−El consejo dijo que debíamos afianzar los lazos entre nuestros reinos, y esta es una buena manera de hacerlo. ¡Vamos! −la princesa se mordió el labio y sus ojos temblaron −No te dejaré caer si eso te preocupa, soy bueno sujetando doncellas, lo juro.

Eso no causó la reacción esperada, los ojos ambarinos de la deidad se endurecieron en irritación, y su boca se convirtió en una línea tensa. Sin embargo saltó hacia el vacío cerrando los párpados con fuerza, hasta que se sintió tomada en vilo por esos brazos que empezaban a serle familiares.

−Rayos princesa, debió de avisarme que se lanzaría así sin más…− se quejó el joven, acomodándola en su regazo, entre su cuerpo y el cuello del animal quien relinchó aliviado al tener a sus dos pasajeros en el lomo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ella se sentara recta, separando su espalda grácil de su pecho y se aferrara a las largas crines de Sirrah −¿Podemos terminar rápido? No quiero preocupar a mis hermanas.

Alistair guardó silencio al notarla tan reacia −Volveremos pronto, lo prometo…− agitó las riendas con suavidad y el caballo desplegó sus alas y planeó más allá de las torres del castillo elevándose entre las nubes −Pensé que habías disfrutado del paseo aquella vez que te llevé a _Overworld_ para bendecir mi tierra… −murmuró con cierta decepción.

Los hombros de Stacia se afianzaron al oírle, y giró levemente el perfil para verlo. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía sus ojos grises −Sí lo disfruté. Mucho −parpadeó y el movimiento de Sirrah ocasionó que su cabello volara hacia atrás, hacia la cara del príncipe −Perdona alteza, no he tenido un buen día hoy.

Alistair tan solo mantuvo la vista clavada en su nuca, como si se preguntara porque su expresión se había puesto melancólica tan de repente. Stacia sujetó su cabello con una mano, y con la restante rozó los largos dedos de él que seguían sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras comandaba los movimientos de Sirrah que seguía surcando los cielos sin la menor preocupación.

•

•

•

 _El amor de una diosa debe ser para su pueblo. De eso se rige el balance de la vida… y nada puede alterarlo._

Las palabras daban vueltas en su mente mezclándose con aquellas que había oído de niña, de labios de sus tutores cuando la conciencia era demasiada despierta como para entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

' _Stacia tú eres una divinidad encerrada en un cuerpo humano. Eres la más grande de las tres diosas ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? La mayor responsabilidad recae sobre tus hombros, eres la benefactora directa del suelo, el clima y la gente. Tú eres el nexo entre Terraria y Solus, sin ti el equilibrio sobre el que se rige Underworld se vería deshecho ¿y qué sería de nuestro pueblo si algo así pasara? Tu misión es proteger, defender y amar a la gente, y nada puede alterar ese orden divino…'_

Creció con ese deber en su mente, sabiendo que, aunque era una diosa, también poseía una parte humana. La otra mitad de sí misma que nunca le había causado problemas. Su yo divino acataba la misión que le había sido encomendada con alegría, respeto y devoción, bendiciendo a los suyos, olvidándose de Stacia la mujer, esa que quedaba relegada en algún lugar de su corazón inocente.

La que se sintió sacudida cuando descubrió que Vector la quería para sí. Vector, su hermano mayor que había desarrollado una pasión sórdida por un ente divino, puro y generoso que vivía para los demás… Y ese equilibrio que siempre protegió entre su pueblo y ella estuvo a punto de quebrarse, y las secuelas de lo que ocurrió después barrieron _Underworld_ por meses enteros hasta que la diosa volvió a tomar su papel como guardiana y protectora, recobrando el orden natural de las cosas.

Fue duro, y la primera vez que descubrió que _algo_ ajeno a ella podría apartarla de la misión para la que había sido creada. Y luego de ese episodio se prometió que nunca más dejaría que una situación inadecuada la alejara de sus deberes.

 _El amor de una diosa debe ser para su pueblo. De eso se rige el balance de la vida… y nada puede alterarlo._

Las palabras volvieron a grabarse a fuego lento en su mente, y las contempló con atención preguntándose porque no podía concentrarse en su significado que era tan claro como la luz del día. Ella una divinidad pura, sin mancha ni pecado. Fuerte, valiente y hermosa. Los trovadores del palacio alababan su belleza comparándola con la aurora…

' _Stacia tu amor debe ser repartido por igual… no puedes tener favoritismos porque eso ocasionaría una guerra cruenta y derramamiento de sangre inocente entre tu pueblo…'_

Era consciente de que nunca habría de amar a nadie, que su corazón siempre sería suyo y de su pueblo, su parte humana jamás había tenido problemas con esa sentencia; con aceptar el destino de vivir perpetuamente por _Underworld_ … No obstante, en las últimas semanas su corazón de carne había estado latiendo desbocado cada vez que el príncipe Alistair entraba por esa ventana para reunirse con ella en otra de las reuniones de protocolo que ambos mantenían. Y la abstraía de sus obligaciones, poniéndola nerviosa e irritante hasta consigo misma.

Debía usar el doble de tiempo para meditar y serenarse mientras se repetía como un mantra todos sus atributos para protegerse de lo que su parte como mujer clamaba a gritos. Algo que a ciencia cierta parecía imposible de contener. Tanto tiempo negando su yo vulnerable y terrenal, pero bastaba con evocar la imagen del atractivo guerrero en su mente para que la ansiedad y el terror hicieran presa de ella. Desde el momento que se encontró en sus brazos por primera vez, esa ocasión que casi cayó de la ventana, y la expresión intensa de esos ojos grises, su respiración tan cerca de la suya, y el calor innegable de ese cuerpo, que la hizo ser consciente dolorosamente de una verdad cruel, una de la que había renegado por tanto tiempo: Stacia era una diosa, pero también una mujer.

Y la sensación de ese instante si bien en un principio la asoció a lo ocurrido con su hermano, pronto se dio cuenta que nada tenían que ver. La forma en la que Alistair la sostuvo, con firmeza y respeto ponía en evidencia una personalidad educada y cortés… Vector no conocía tales cualidades y había abusado de todas formas de su confianza. Se había asustado, tanto por lo uno y lo otro, cuando era obvio que Alistair no buscaba otra cosa más una relación diplomática. Sin embargo aquel encuentro había alterado los sentimientos de Stacia de tal manera que ahora se encontraba a la deriva, y debía repetirse constantemente que su deber era con su gente, no con quien podía ser su enemigo. Pero ese sentimiento dulce y estremecedor se encontraba dentro de su corazón pese a que no lo quisiera, y sin permiso se había instalado en sus pensamientos y en todo su ser.

−El amor de una diosa debe ser para su pueblo. De eso se rige el balance de la vida… y nada puede alterarlo… −murmuró con un hilo de voz, los labios apretados mientras una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla pálida.

Llevaba tres horas encerrada en el cuarto donde usualmente meditaba, y no hallaba nada que pudiera ayudarle a serenarse, sus pensamientos eran contradictorios y sus emociones solo dictaban una sola cosa; que por una vez rompiera el protocolo y diera rienda suelta a sus deseos.

 _Pero el corazón es engañoso_ , y Stacia lo tenía bien presente. Sentía tanta rabia, ansiedad y aversión que internamente se preguntaba como una persona normal podría vivir con tantas sensaciones a cuestas. ¿Era normal sentir rabia y alegría al mismo tiempo? Porque eso experimentaba cada vez que el príncipe estelar entraba por la ventana sonriendo divertido y haciéndole bromas como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

−Alistair…−susurró bajito, y ante la mención de su nombre advirtió la cálida sensación que irrigaba desde su corazón al resto de su cuerpo, como el abrazo que el príncipe le había dado aquella vez.

−¿Hermana? −la voz de Terraria la hizo pegar un salto, se volvió viendo a la joven diosa junto a la puerta abierta −Estamos esperándote para cenar ¿ocurrió algo en tu visita al pueblo? Nunca te demoras tanto…

−Lo siento −replicó sintiéndose culpable de lo que estaba ocasionando con su actitud inquieta −Ya voy.

La blonda sonrió compartiendo su gesto y cerró la puerta dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos una vez más.

−Yo no pedí esto… −susurró y su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

•

•

•

Su mente se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, presa de esa sonrisa maravillosa y de esos ojos gris plata en los que podía ahogarse por completo, en ese salvaje cabello negro que ansiaba recorrer con sus dedos, y en ese cuerpo del cual deseaba descubrir todos los misterios… misterios que habían sido develados muchas veces… pero ella quería ser la última, la _única_ ; su legítima dueña, así como él fuera el único dueño de sus secretos…

Solo que Alistair no parecía notar que ella existiera. Seguramente él la veía como la penosa obligación que le habían impuesto ante la posible invasión de _The World_ , hacer una alianza con la orgullosa diosa y soberana del reino vecino para defenderse y defender a su pueblo. Él lo había manifestado la primera vez que se vieron en ese baile, y se encargó de repetirlo las ocasionales citas que tuvieron después en las que llegaba impuntual debido a sus múltiples _obligaciones_.

Obligaciones que más de una vez las hubo nombrado con tono jocoso solo para molestar a la divinidad, ciego de lo mucho que esas correrías amorosas afectaban el ánimo de la diosa, quien en las últimas reuniones estuvo más quieta y silenciosa de lo usual. No diciendo palabra cada vez que el príncipe le tiraba alguna puya para escandalizarla.

Stacia recordaba la vez que el impetuoso muchacho se precipitó en su alcoba, y la prenda tan íntima y reveladora que lució ante él… y luego su expresión férrea y compuesta como si la visión de sus encantos no hiciera mella en su ánimo.

Alistair no la veía como mujer, y sin embargo ella no podía evitar sentirse como tal cada vez que estaban juntos. Consciente de él como hombre, y segura de su femineidad.

¡Qué ironía tan cruel…!

−¡Stacia!

Ella se volvió asustada, cayendo en cuenta que era de noche y estaba en el comedor junto a sus hermanas. Solus la había llamado con urgencia, y al verla una expresión de inquietud le oscurecía el semblante.

−¿Qué ocurre? Llevas tiempo jugando con la comida y pareces ausente… ¿Algo te preocupa?

El gesto preocupado de Terraria se unió a la expresión inquieta de Solus, ambas diosas habían dejado de comer y la contemplaban consternadas.

−Ha sido una jornada larga −dijo esquiva, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable por preocupar a sus hermanas. Empujó el plato hacia el centro de la mesa −No tengo más apetito así que me retiraré a descansar…

−Pero Stacia…

−Déjala Solus, ella luce cansada emocionalmente. Esas reuniones con el príncipe de _Overworld_ deben de drenar toda su energía −le sonrió con comprensión −Ve a descansar.

Stacia besó la frente de ambas como cuando eran pequeñas, y sin agregar palabras ascendió por la escalera rumbo a su habitación.

•

•

•

Estaba poniendo demasiado empeño en su apariencia. Lo sabía, y no podía evitarlo. Contaba las horas hasta que el momento de su reunión con él llegara y corría a peinar su cabello, o a retocar su aspecto.

El espejo le devolvía una imagen de sí que desconocía; labios purpurinos, mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente y ojos brillantes como joyas. Una sonrisa nerviosa y el estremecimiento de sus manos que nada calmaba. Luego de peinar su cabello por décima vez, de un impulso lo llevó arriba de su nuca y lo ciñó con un palillo, estaba preocupándose por una tontería como esa, y la vanidad femenina nunca había sido su fuerte.

Se encerró en la sala de juntas y se dedicó a esperar mirando la ventana, imaginándoselo entrar con esa sonrisa seductora, sus ojos brillantes, y como siempre pidiendo perdón por el retraso…

Levantó la mano y quitando el palillo dejó que su cabello indomable cayera sobre sus hombros en desorden. Suspiró ansiosa, y preocupada.

−¿Stacia?

El llamado de Terraria la hizo saltar en su asiento. Al dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta descubrió a su hermana rubia vestida de esmeralda como siempre, tenía una expresión sorprendida en su bonito rostro.

−¿Que ocurre hermana?

−Ha llegado un mensajero de _Overworld_ dice que tiene una carta para ti que debe dártela personalmente.

La divinidad pelirroja se puso de pie y caminó hacia su ella, quien la contempló de reojo notando su vestido color vainilla, su cabello suelto, y las zapatillas a tono. Su fragancia a fresias quedó suspendida en el aire cuando pasó a su lado cruzando la puerta.

−Stacia…−la detuvo.

Miró a Terraria por encima de su hombro −¿Qué?

Pero la deidad rubia apretó los labios y prefirió callar de momento guardándose para si sus suposiciones y presentimientos −Nada, que te apresures.

−Es lo que hago −le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, su largo cabello mandarina se sacudió tras la acción, y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontró al mensajero. Un muchacho rubio que veía con asombro la suntuosidad del palacio.

Stacia llegó hasta él y lo contempló curiosa −Me dijeron que usted me buscaba…−comentó con suavidad tratando de no asustarle.

El muchacho se giró de golpe quitándose el sombrero y despeinando sus cabellos. Contempló a la divinidad con ojos desorbitados, y la boca entre abierta como si estuviera pasmado. Rápidamente se inclinó ante ella doblando su torso.

−G-Gracias por recibirme princesa…− balbuceó visiblemente nervioso −Tengo un mensaje de mi amo para usted.

−¿El príncipe Alistair?

−S-sí…− la miró fijo unos segundos antes de empezar a buscar en su alforja, sus manos temblaron cuando le entregó el sobre lacrado, un pequeño rubor le cruzaba el puente de la nariz −Mi señor dijo que se lo diera a usted personalmente, princesa Stacia.

Ella asintió recibiendo el sobre en sus manos. Quitó el sello y leyó la rápida esquela, sus cejas fueron cayéndose a medida que las palabras tomaban forma en su mente. Trató de disimular la decepción que le quedó y volteó a ver al mensajero que seguía estoico frente a ella, mirándola intensamente.

−¿Necesita una respuesta?

−Mi señor dijo que me quedara a esperar la contestación, alteza…−hizo una reverencia apresurada.

Stacia suspiró unos segundos, despejó su hombro de su largo cabello anaranjado −Dile que la he leído.

−¿Solo eso? Pero alteza, mi amo se enoj…

−En todo caso dile que no tenía nada que responder −estrujó el mensaje en su mano y se volvió hacia el resto de las habitaciones −¡Yulier! −llamó a su doncella, la cual apareció presurosa ante la urgencia en la voz de su señora −Prepara una merienda ligera para el mensajero, que descanse un momento y luego envíalo de vuelta a _Overwolrd_.

−Sí, señora− la doncella se inclinó ante la orden y mantuvo su pose de reverencia hasta que la princesa pasó por delante de los dos sirvientes.

Stacia abrió la puerta principal, ignoró a los guardias quienes se pusieron firmes al verla, y salió al hall cubriéndose de los rayos del sol bajo la ligera sombra que la galería extendía sobre ella. Terraria estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada con expresión ausente y pensativa, ella caminó hasta que se dejó caer a su lado.

−Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos.

Terraria la miró sorprendida −Stacia ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué dijo el mensajero?

−El príncipe cabro no vendrá− admitió con voz resentida.

−¿Príncipe cabro? ¿Que no fuiste tú quien dijo que no lo llamáramos así? −comentó riendo.

−Me da igual como lo llamen −alzó el mentón recibiendo la caricia del sol de la tarde en su piel blanca. Solus debía estar de muy bien humor porque el clima era exquisito.

La sonrisa de la deidad rubia se intensificó ante eso −¿No vendrá hoy?

−Tiene múltiples _deberes_ que cumplir −acotó con cierta rabia apretando los puños en un gesto de niña caprichosa, luego suspiró ladeando la vista hacia el jardín lleno de rosas y orquídeas orgullo absoluto de Terraria. Su semblante se calmó un poco aunque una arruga imperceptible se marcaba en su entrecejo −¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Terraria volvió la vista con espanto sorprendida de una cuestión tan repentina −¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿A que viene?

−Tienes razón, olvídalo −se sentó de modo recto.

−Tú eras la que siempre hablaba de eso… una diosa no puede enamorarse de un mortal y… sabes lo terrible que serían las consecuencias sí…

−Lo sé −Stacia la miró interrumpiéndola, sus labios eran una línea tensa y sus ojos tenían una expresión de dolor y melancolía −A veces es bueno recordar ese tipo de cosas− se puso de pie con expresión resuelta −Ya que tenemos la tarde libre, ¿Por qué no vamos al mercado, o a los viñedos?

La expresión desamparada en la deidad pelirroja era tal que a Terraria le causó dolor, se puso de pie a su lado −¡Claro! Podemos llevar a Solus también. Iré a buscarla −y sin agregar palabras subió los escalones y se perdió dentro de la mansión.

Stacia observó el jardín hermoso que cubría parte del frente de la mansión y pasando una mano entre su largo cabello anaranjado, se dirigió hasta allí con el afán de distraerse un momento hasta que las jóvenes fueran a buscarla.

•

•

•

−El amor de una diosa debe ser para su pueblo. De eso se rige el balance de la vida… y nada puede alterarlo.

Stacia se repitió esas palabras con dureza mientras se trenzaba el cabello con brusquedad. Mantenía los ojos cerrados considerando cada palabra.

−Una diosa no puede tener sentimientos carnales… porque eso alteraría el balance de las cosas y…

Sus ojos se ciñeron dolorosamente, y aunque su mente lo dictaba una y otra vez… Su corazón hacía caso omiso a eso, latiendo y viviendo por ese amor (porque a estas alturas era amor) prohibido y no correspondido. Stacia se había cansado de luchar contra sus emociones, trató de matarlas y ahogarlas, pero todo fue en vano, los sentimientos hacia el príncipe Alistair se arraigaron de tal manera que siguieron creciendo sin su permiso hasta que se desbordaron por sus poros. La diosa pura y juiciosa estaba profundamente enamorada de un mortal. Y no un mortal cualquiera, un mortal que en otras palabras era un enemigo declarado de su nación.

Y cuantas lunas había pasado meditando, intentando acallar su parte humana, intentando ahogar esa _sensación_ avasallante. Llenándose de tareas y pendientes, perdiéndose entre el mercado del pueblo para pasar el tiempo con sus habitantes y sentirse segura de quien era. Residía las ceremonias nupciales y los nacimientos con profunda devoción, dándose cuenta de lo cruel que era su destino… ella bendecía el amor de otras personas… ¿pero y el suyo? ¿Por qué no podía bendecir los sentimientos tibios que hacían que su corazón latiera cada mañana…?

−Quisiera saber porque la diosa Stacia está tan quieta y reservada hoy… −sonó una voz de barítono junto a su oído.

Ella se alzó de golpe, sorprendida, notando que había dejado de trenzarse el cabello y sus brazos descansaban sobre la mesa, en algún momento había dejado caer la cabeza entre ellos. ¿Se había dormido?

Alistair estaba a su lado sonriendo de modo sutil, vestía de negro como siempre y tenía las manos escondidas tras la espalda. Detrás de su silueta podía verse la ventana abierta y los cortinados sacudirse por la brisa.

−Pensé que no vendrías −respondió, pasándose la mano por las mejillas tratando de borrar la expresión somnolienta que seguramente debía tener.

−Una sola vez cometí esa falta alteza, ¿Cuántas veces planeas echármelo en cara? ¿Acaso no te pedí disculpas en reiteradas ocasiones…? −prosiguió el muchacho con acento ofendido y desviando la vista.

−Pues creo que no fueron las suficientes −le rebatió notando que la manga de su vestido había caído de su hombro, sin verlo se lo acomodó.

−Por esa razón te he traído esto, ya que no vas a perdonarme, aunque te lo pida mil veces− Alistair sacó sus manos detrás de sí y le ofreció un pequeño ramo de margaritas.

Stacia lo miró aún sin aceptar la ofrenda, el joven tenía una expresión seria y determinante en su rostro, y le sostenía los ojos con convicción, sin apartar la atención de ella. Pero por más que se esforzó, no logró ver nada en esa transparente y serena mirada gris..

−¿Por qué? −aventuró tomando el ramo con manos estremecidas, tratando de mantener dentro de sí la forma alocada en la que su corazón latía, y bajar de alguna forma el rubor que estaba formándose en sus mejillas.

−Pues siempre que cometo un agravio de esta naturaleza enmiendo mi error con flores o una joya acorde… Pero no sabía si una diosa pudiera vestir joyas, así que me incliné por una flor simple… además estas margaritas son fruto de los primeros brotes del jardín de palacio…− sonrió al contar con aire orgulloso. Luego notó que la deidad había dejado el bouquet en su falda y sus manos se habían ceñido levemente y temblaban. El flequillo anaranjado tapaba sus ojos de miel aunque era visible que sus labios estaban tensos −¿Stacia?

−No debiste molestarte Alistair −refirió con voz suave y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia un florero donde acomodó el pequeño ramo junto a las orquídeas blancas que Terraria le había traído esa mañana −Mi pueblo todos los días me trae una ofrenda de flores como una forma de agradecer mis bendiciones hacia ellos y hacia la tierra…

−Tu pueblo te ama.

−Así como yo los amo −dijo con voz firme −Por ellos fui creada, y mi destino es permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Alistair la veía con curiosidad, consciente de que ella nunca decía ese tipo de cosas sin razón. Stacia nunca hablaba de su origen divino, ni de sus virtudes y atributos, lo poco que él sabía al respecto se debía a las habladurías indiscretas de su propio pueblo.

−Debemos hablar de negocios −prosiguió ella cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz. Fue a la biblioteca que estaba a un lado de la pared y volvió con esa pila conocida de libros −Aunque falte mucho para el invierno queremos importar lana… hay cosas del clima que Solus no puede manejar y los inviernos se han vuelto fríos y hostiles.

Alistair la veía hablar con soltura, y asintiendo se sentó frente a ella −Escucho ofertas, princesa. Soy todo oídos.

•

•

•

−Oh Keiko… ¡Es una preciosidad! −la divinidad pelirroja sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé que a simple vista no contaba con más que algunas semanas de recién nacido. Estaba cómodamente dormido contra su pecho, de piel blanca y una pelusilla castaña en la cabeza en honor a su madre. Parecía tranquilo y feliz mientras era acunado por la diosa −Recuerdo haber bendecido tu matrimonio…− decía con suavidad para no despertar al pequeño −Pero no creí que el milagro de la vida se diera tan pronto…

−Mi diosa hizo lo que era acorde para mí −manifestaba la joven madre con expresión agradecida y dichosa −Bendiciendo mi hogar y concediéndonos un hijo, el primogénito.

−¿Y tu esposo cómo está?

−Feliz, mi señora. Es por eso que he venido hoy a la capilla para presentarle a mi hijo… tengo mucho que agradecerle a usted… −Keiko hizo una pequeña reverencia −Muchas gracias mi diosa, por tanta prosperidad y ventura.

−No tienes que agradecer… yo… cuando veo este tipo de cosas…−la voz de la diosa se volvió inestable, sobre todo al notar los hermosos ojos cerúleos del bebé que se conectaron a los suyos −M-Me siento tan feliz de tener la oportunidad de ser testigo de esta clase de milagros…

−Usted realiza esos milagros −sonrió la joven y fue a tomar el bebé de brazos de la diosa, quien pareció un poco renuente al principio de entregarlo.

−Yo le deseo bendición y salud −tocó la cabeza encrespada del niño quien gorjeó alegre −Protección y confianza, que crezcas fuerte y vigoroso como un roble, que llenes de alegría a tu padre, y seas el orgullo de tu madre.

−Muchas gracias mi diosa −Keiko asió la blanca mano de la divinidad y la bañó con sus besos, luego cubrió a su retoño con una mantilla blanca llena de ribetes azules, y tras hacer una ligera reverencia salió de la capilla rumbo a su hogar.

Las velas parpadeaban en el altar creando una curiosa mezcla de luces y sombras que creaban tonos anaranjados y dorados en su vestido negro. ¿Por qué usar una prenda tan lúgubre? La pregunta se caía de madura, era obvio que por él… Quizás así Alistair la viera como mujer por primera vez.

Se miró las manos notando que estas le temblaban, estremecidas. La sensación tibia de tener al bebé entre sus brazos seguía ahí tan presente… ¿Acaso nunca disfrutaría de esa bendición de acunar un niño salido de sus entrañas? ¿Fruto de un amor perfecto?

¿Nunca podría ser madre…?

Su parte humana peleaba con la divina mientras atravesaba la capilla y salía por la puerta, rodeaba el edificio, cruzando el jardín ignorando la belleza de las flores y entraba presurosa al palacio, ignorando a sus doncellas que aparecieron para atenderla. Corrió sintiendo que su alma se estremecía en su pecho, y las palabras que renegaba se agolpaban en su mente cual campana que retiñe.

 _Una diosa no puede tener sentimientos carnales… porque eso alteraría el balance de las cosas…_

Abrió las puertas del estudio y se encerró allí, su aliento intentando regularizarse y toda ella estremecida por la carrera alocada que había hecho.

−Y miren quien llega tarde a nuestra cita… y luego te quejas de mí.

Ella alzó la vista viendo a Alistair sentado a una orilla de la mesa de reuniones con esa sonrisa provocadora y los ojos tan magnéticos y profundos como siempre. Los que se abrieron al contemplar su aspecto, las mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado sujeto por una cinta carmesí, y finalmente su vestido negro de encaje que resaltaba su piel increíblemente blanca. Si el verla así le impresionó un poco, nunca lo supo pues ampliando la sonrisa se acercó a ella y la reverenció con exageración.

−Mi diosa, tiene hojas en el cabello ¿dónde andaba?

−¿¡Eh!? −la divinidad retrocedió avergonzada y se pasó las manos quitándoselas, luego lo observó ofendida −Ali, ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Te caíste de la cama, o alguna de tus correrías resultó mal.

Él rió al aire, arqueando la ceja derecha ante el tono familiar con el que se había dirigido −No me interesa hablar de lío de faldas contigo…− le guiñó el ojo −Pensé que podríamos montar en Sirrah, hay unas tierras al norte que quiero mostrarte, un bosquecillo de cerezos… pero −añadió al ver como la cara de la joven palidecía ante la idea de volar −Encontré algo delicioso cuando venía de camino hacia aquí, y quiero saber su nombre…

−Moras −Stacia se adelantó viendo la mesa a rebosar de esas pequeñas frutas de color purpura.

−Moras− la secundó y se metió varias de ellas a la boca −¿Son frutas silvestres?

−Normalmente sí, pero esas…− se acercó a contemplarlas −Esas crecen en el huerto norte de _Centoria_ …

−¿Quieres decir que me las robé vilmente?

−Entre las muchas cualidades que distinguen a su alteza, además de ser egoísta, engreído, narcisista y mujeriego…−el joven arqueó ambas cejas ante su elección de palabras −Ahora se le suma el título de ladrón.

−Hay algo de todo eso que no es cierto.

−¿El ser un narcisista?

Alistair solo rió y le hizo un gesto de que se sentara a su lado, lo que ella hizo viéndolo de reojo −Puedes probar, te doy permiso.

−Gracias alteza, considerando que las robó de mis jardines…−murmuró por lo bajo, y al darse cuenta de la cercanía que compartían, él seguía sentado en el borde la mesa y ella en una silla a su lado, se corrió hacia el costado opuesto. Dejó una mano reposando en su falda y alzó la restante tomando tres moras pequeñas, y siguiendo el goloso ejemplo del príncipe se las metió en la boca. Pero estaban tan dulces y deliciosas que jugo purpura tiñó sus labios y se deslizó por su barbilla.

−Tonta, mira lo que haces− antes de que Stacia pudiera hacer algo, Alistair se inclinó ante ella y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo limpió el hilillo de jugo con su pulgar, y luego le rozó la comisura de los labios en un gesto involuntario.

Y ella nunca olvidaría la expresión intensa de los ojos grises del príncipe, inclinado ante su rostro, uniendo la distancia que había impuesto, con su mano sujetándole la barbilla, sus dedos tibios haciendo presión en su piel…

 _Una diosa no puede tener sentimientos carnales… porque eso alteraría el orden de las cosas…_

Fue inevitable que las palabras resurgieran en su memoria pues Stacia se había quedado de piedra. Luego Alistair se hizo para atrás y siguió engullendo moras tranquilamente sin prestarle atención.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y el corazón de carne de la diosa latía desbocado en su pecho, así como sus manos temblaban y toda ella se sentía estremecida. Se puso de pie sobresaltando a su invitado y rodeó la mesa, quedándose parada en el lado opuesto. Sus hombros se contrajeron y sentía sus rodillas a punto de desfallecer.

−Lo siento Ali, estoy algo indispuesta. Te ruego me disculpes… Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees… yo… Yo necesito descansar…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que el pasmado muchacho dijera algo, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y desapareció en un santiamén.

•

•

•

−Stacia ¿en verdad no vas a cenar? −la diosa Solus estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta viendo a la nombrada divinidad con preocupación, quien estaba sentada en el medio de su enorme cama de dosel. La blancura de las mantas contrastaba con su vestido color media noche, su cabello de fuego caía hacia adelante ocultando su rostro.

−No tengo apetito −declaró con voz suave y cansada

−Hermana ¿qué ocurre?

−No es nada para que te preocupes, Solus. Solo cansancio.

−Está bien… te subiré una charola con algo liviano, no consentiré que te duermas con el estómago vacío…

Stacia sonrió ante la muestra de carácter de su hermana menor y asintió sin decir palabra.

Satisfecha con esa respuesta, la divinidad de cabello azul desapareció de la alcoba dejando a su ocupante sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

La hora transcurrió lentamente mientras Stacia seguía sentada en el medio de la cama. Sus manos se hicieron puño y apretaban con furia las mantas, se arrodilló e inclinándose hacia adelante, con la frente casi rozó las rodillas, en una pose humillada y afligida.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos de ámbar, mientras sus deberes como diosa se superponían con sus deseos como humana. Obligaciones divinas y sentimientos terrenales. Amor hacia su enemigo, devoción profunda por su pueblo…

¿Por qué ambos sentimientos no podían habitar juntos en su corazón?

Ella se sentía capaz de hacer ambos; amar al príncipe con cada entraña de su ser y vivir por su pueblo, sin que una cosa desmereciera el lugar de la otra. Porque amar a alguien de esa forma no podía ser un pecado… ¡Ella bendecía el amor terrenal, por todos los cielos! Hasta parecía una burla de los dioses bendecir algo que nunca podría tener…

El amor no era pecado. ¿Pero porque amar a Alistair sí lo era…?

Se secó las lágrimas con decisión, saltó de la cama y abriendo la puerta de su alcoba salió al exterior sin pensarlo dos veces.

•

•

•

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo mientras su caballo galopaba bajo la plateada luz de la luna, siguiendo un camino que ella ni siquiera tenía idea. Pero hincaba el tacón de sus zapatos en las ancas del animal para que este no se detuviera; así cruzó las tierras de su reino y prosiguió por los bosquecillos de _Overworld_ , sintiendo las gotas de rocío orlando su piel desnuda, la brisa nocturna era fría, pero era tanta la adrenalina que sentía que no advertía la baja temperatura pese a que no llevaba abrigo. La desesperación la había obligado a salir sólo con lo puesto.

Detuvo su caballo de golpe y ella se bajó con el corazón en la garganta. Acarició las crines del alazán y silenciosamente le pidió perdón por la carrera que le había obligado a hacer.

El castillo de _Overworld_ no era tan grande ni imponente como el suyo, pero tenía una muralla intrincada, y una patrulla de guardias a toda hora. Alistair se lo había confiado la única vez que puso un pie en ese reino.

−¡Alto! −una voz la censuró y la mantuvo quieta. El calor del galope había bajado y sentía la baja temperatura haciéndola estremecer −¿Quién eres?

Ella se giró, notando a dos hombres, en la penumbra era obvia la silueta de esos cuernos a los lados de la cabeza. Se volvió del todo para que pudieran verla, consciente -o quizás no- de su largo cabello de fuego que la iluminaba cual antorcha en la oscuridad.

−¡Diosa Stacia!

Inmediatamente toda la guardia se encontró de rodillas ante ella, lo que le produjo una sensación extraña y triste semejante a un nudo de culpabilidad en su estómago.

−Por favor levántense, no es necesario…

El primero que la vio alzó la vista en su dirección −¿Ocurrió algo princesa?

−Y-Yo sé que es muy tarde, pero…−estrujó las manos nerviosa −¿Podría hablar unas palabras con tu amo?

−Por supuesto, alteza, sígame. Tú, manda a dar de comer y beber a su caballo−le ordenó a un plebeyo que presuroso se acercó a tomar las bridas del alazán que le sirvió de transporte −Mi nombre es Diavel, señora… cualquier cosa que necesite no tiene más que decirme…−hizo una ligera inclinación y la escoltó dentro del palacio hasta llegar a una sala donde unas velas casi consumidas ardían, creando una ligera claridad acogedora −Espere aquí.

−Sí, gracias…−la joven asintió sintiendo que su corazón en vez de calmarse latía más de prisa, mientras la parte lógica de sí misma le cuestionaba a gritos lo que estaba haciendo… a esas horas de la noche… sintiéndose tan inestable… Era una completa locura.

−¿Mi diosa, en verdad es usted? −un alto hombre de raza oscura se acercaba a ella con expresión preocupada. Hizo la ligera reverencia y la contempló con alarma notando que estaba sola −Princesa ¿ha venido sin cortejo, y sin abrigo? Ha pasado algo realmente malo ¿verdad? ¿ _The World_ ha enviado una petición de guerra… o…?

Pese a la situación, ella se permitió sonreír ante el desasosiego del pobre hombre −Eres Agil ¿verdad? −cuestionó recordando cuando Alistair le contó la situación de ese vasallo que era el más fiel de sus sirvientes. Y un gran amigo −No es nada de eso, no tiene que preocuparse…

−El señor Diavel dijo que usted deseaba hablar con mi amo…

−Sé que es muy tarde pero… ¿podría ser posible que intercambiara dos palabras con el príncipe? Es algo personal y…

−Por supuesto, mi señor estaba algo desvelado esta noche y ordenó un ligero entretenimiento, pero desde luego le agradará contar con su visita…−le indicó que siguiera por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. La palabra _entretenimiento_ hizo que los ánimos de la muchacha bajaran un poco, pero ya estaba ahí no podía salir huyendo −Ordenaré que acondicionen una habitación, y le preparen algo caliente de comer…

−¿Ehh? No, señor Agil no tiene que molestarse −le dijo mirándolo con terror por encima de su hombro. Ni siquiera pensaba en quedarse a pasar la noche allí… ya imaginaba la expresión de sus hermanas de enterarse que se había fugado del castillo en plena madrugada.

−Tonterías, mi amo se enojaría mucho si no la atiendo como corresponde.

Se detuvieron frente a otra puerta imponente custodiada por dos guardias impasibles, quienes inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza al verlos sin mayor ceremonia.

−Entre directamente, alteza.

El temor se apoderó de Stacia cuando Agil volvió por donde había venido, y los guardias tomaron cada uno una manija de la puerta y la abrieron para ella, obligándole a que entrara a la suntuosa sala del trono.

Lo primero que distinguió fue la hilera de cinco o seis bailarinas árabes, quienes con velos en las manos danzaban ante el trono donde el joven monarca se encontraba sentado viéndolas con atención. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, tan concentrado como estaba.

Ella se acercó por la derecha, distinguiendo a dos músicos que tocaban unos instrumentos extraños, que sin duda no conocía. La luz allí era más clara por lo que notó las arrugas de su vestido negro, había perdido un zapato en algún momento de la cabalgata y ni siquiera quería saber el caos que sería su cabello.

Mientras esas bailarinas eran tan bonitas, llenas de joyas y vestidos etéreos y sensuales… Se sintió de pronto tan estúpida, fea y tonta...

−¿S-Stacia…?

La voz firme del monarca le recordó donde estaba. La música se detuvo abruptamente, así como la danza. Ella alzó la vista en su dirección y supo que ya no había marcha atrás. No después de todo el camino que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

−¿Stacia que haces así? ¿Ocurrió algo? Me quedé muy preocupado de que te fueras así hoy...−prosiguió bajando de su trono y acercándose a grandes pasos hacia ella, quien se había abrazado a si misma −¡Fuera de aquí! −le ordenó a la gente que se hizo a un lado y adoptaba una expresión de reverencia hacia ambos −¡Fuera todos! Quiero quedarme a solas con la diosa Stacia…

Y ella casi lloró al oír como el joven la hubo llamado. Debía ser precisamente él quien le recordara su lugar divino en el mundo…

Esperó a que las bailarinas y los músicos salieran de la sala para terminar de acercarse a la deidad cuyos ojos amielados se encontraban ocultos por el fleco desordenado de su cabello.

−¿Has venido sin guardia real?

Ella no respondió.

−¿Stacia que tienes? ¿Le ocurrió algo a tus hermanas?

Los hombros pequeños de la divinidad empezaron a sacudirse, comprendiendo finalmente la envergadura de lo que había hecho al salir de su reino de esa forma.

−Stacia estás preocupándome−declaró con gravedad el príncipe −Le diré a Agil que te traiga algo de comer y un abrigo…

−No…− ella lo frenó sujetando el borde de su capa real cuando osó pasar a su lado −No es necesario Ali…

−¿Entonces qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

La preocupación en su voz fue tanta, que la divinidad alzó la vista, enseñándole sus ojos húmedos. Porque quería creer, creer que esa preocupación hacia ella existía y que no estaba imaginándosela. Se sentía a punto de desbordar.

−Y-Yo ya no puedo evitarlo…− susurró con voz quebrada −Y-Y créeme he hecho hasta lo imposible por mitigar estos sentimientos, pero… ¡No puedo…!

−¿De qué hablas?

Dos pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de los acuosos ojos de la diosa cuando se puso en puntas de pie ante él, y atrapando sus pupilas de acero, le susurró −Me gustas Ali…

Entonces lo tomó de la barbilla e impulsándose sobre sus talones, dejó que sus labios fueran al encuentro de los de él en un beso brusco y cándido. Terriblemente cándido y lleno de inexperiencia.

Pero así como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, supo que el muchacho no estaba correspondiendo a su gesto. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba completamente pálido mientras la veía con pena. Entonces Stacia supo el error sin retorno que acababa de cometer.

Soltó el rostro de Alistair y retrocedió, todavía sintiendo el calor tibio en su boca, la que se obligó a abrir para disculparse −¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor olvida esto…!

Y se giró tragándose el llanto y la humillación que le ciñó el pecho con bochorno. Se precipitó hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, cuando el tirón suave a su muñeca la retuvo abruptamente a medio camino.

−Stacia espera… −él estaba a su lado nuevamente, pero ella se negó a encontrar sus ojos. No quería volver a ver la pena y la decepción en ellos, no estaba segura de poder soportar lo mismo dos veces −Stacia.

−P-Por favor déjame ir…

−Pero escúchame…−prosiguió con simpatía acercándose. La deidad retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Su mano pequeña y fría temblaba entre las suyas tan grandes y cálidas.

−D-de este modo solo… estás alargando mi vergüenza Alistair… y eso no es propio de un caballero…− le suplicó ya en un hilo de voz −Déjame ir por favor… te lo suplico… p-por favor…

Entonces cuando el príncipe dejó de hacer presión en su mano sorprendido quizás por sus palabras, ella le dio un empujón y escapó.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Y finalmente! Stacia sama! Lo que he sufrido redactando este fic… pero primero vamos a los agradecimientos!_

 _Dedicado especialmente a my dear love_ _ **Sakura Zala**_ _mi hermana y amiga que el mundo fanficker me ha regalado. La verdad es que habíamos hecho la promesa de actualizar juntas hoy jueves, pero aunque le puse empeño no pude cumplir nuestro trato. Fueron 8 horas de diferencia, pero aquí está! Y este fic nació gracias a una idea que un día le conté y ella -obviamente- se emocionó toda y me rogó que la hiciera… y me sobornó horriblemente con imágenes, escenas y música hasta que lo logró xDDDD. Aquí lo tienes hermanita! Y espero te guste, di cientos de manotazos de ahogado como no tienes idea y seguro metí la pata cientos de veces, pero fue hecho con todo mi cariño para ti xDDDD_

 _Y por supuesto no puedo dejar de nombrar a_ _ **Liluel Azul**_ _quien gentilmente me prestó el título de su fic ' El pecado de una diosa' (de Saint Seiya) para el mío. Infinitas gracias Liluel sama! Ojalá más autores fueran como tú que prestan ideas y títulos desinteresadamente. Si quieren leer algo espectacular de Saint Seiya les recomiendo su fic que es maravilloso! *inserte corazón aquí*_

 _Bueno… debo aclarar de que va este fic? Para los que leer 'White Butterfly' historia que pertenece a Sakura Zala creo que saben a que me refiero. Este fue una especie de AU donde Alistair (Kirito) y la diosa Stacia (Asuna) viven su amor prohibido y pecaminoso. Para más información leer el fic original de la nombrada autora._

 _Yo los tomé prestados porque amo ese shipp tanto o más que el KiriAsu, y porque me parecen completamente adorables, narrar como se enamoraron pese a que el mundo veía imposible su amor *inserte más corazones*_

 _Bueno gracias por leer esta historia! Y por supuesto tendrá una segunda y -ultima- parte, que vendrá a ustedes después de que finalmente pueda actualizar Blood, Red Riding Hood, Recovery y Esto es la Guerra xDD_

 _Cuidense!_

 _Os adoro n.n_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _Pd) Música que escuché para inspirarme_ _One more time, one more chance_ _OST by cinco centímetros por segundo (película que amo con mi alma!)_


	2. Alistair

• _El pecado de una diosa •_

 _~Side Story de White Butterfly~_

* * *

 _Underworld personajes:_

 _Asuna: Stacia_

 _Terraria: Leafa._

 _Solus: Sinon._

 _Vector: hermano mayor de las tres diosas._

 _._

 _Overworld personajes:_

 _Alistair: Kirito._

 _Agil: fiel sirviente del príncipe._

 _Alice y Eugeo: amigos, consejeros y escoltas del monarca._

 _Philia: doncella y amante del príncipe._

 _Sachisa: Prometida del príncipe, hija de un sacerdote._

* * *

 _._

 _Alistair~_

 _El guerrero más fuerte que jamás ha pisado la tierra._

 _El hombre más amable, bondadoso, y genuino que he conocido. Aquel que guarda el poder de la fuerza absoluta en esa parte de su corazón que no enseña a nadie. Que niega ese rasgo de su naturaleza que yo tanto adoro. Porque ese lado del que más reniegas, Ali, es lo más hermoso que existe de ti..._

 _Así como tú me aceptaste con mi bagaje humano y divino, y todo el peso que mi existencia significa en el mundo, yo amo cada fragmento que conforma tu personalidad; desde tu carácter indomable, tu espíritu de guerrero, tu humor ácido a veces, y la forma arrojada en la que impones tu voluntad, cuando tomas las riendas en esas situaciones de vida o muerte… hasta la manera impetuosa en la que me demuestras tu amor cuando te pierdes a ti mismo en esa vorágine que nos envuelve... Amo todo eso de ti; tu lado paciente y tu lado descontrolado, tu lado calculador y tu lado racional._

 _¡Es que para mí no eres una bestia! Jamás te he visto como tal, cuando eres tan bello… todo en ti es precioso y puro. Y yo te amo. Te amo como nunca creí ser capaz de amar._

 _Cuando te vi por primera vez, y tú sabes, fui fría y petulante, pero yo sabía que mi alma se había unido a la tuya sin permiso. ¡Yo, la orgullosa diosa enamorada de un mortal!_

 _Y fue así como empezó mi martirio, porque yo deseaba que me mirases, era víctima de tu hechizo, y temblaba cada vez que me dirigías la palabra. Mis manos perdían firmeza, y los sentidos me traicionaban. Todo era tan absurdo en un principio que no podía entender como los humanos pueden soportar tantos sentimientos agolpados en el corazón sin desfallecer. Yo me sentía morir cada vez que te veía, y rogaba para que tus hermosos ojos de plata voltearan a verme._

 _Entonces cuando gané, cuando ambos ganamos, y nos aceptamos el uno al otro, entendí que podías amarme de la misma forma en la que yo te amo a ti. Que no me había equivocado al elegirte, porque Alistair eres el hombre idóneo, el ser más hermoso y digno que pisa esta tierra._

 _Quizás rompí muchas leyes humanas al enamorarme perdidamente de ti, y… no me interesa. No me importa haber errado en mis deberes. El amor no puede ser nunca un pecado; porque quien lo inventó lo hizo para se pueda hacer pleno uso de él sin sentir culpa._

 _Por eso deseo darte las gracias por haber permanecido a mi lado a pesar de todo. Ali, eres lo mejor que me pasó en esta vida… y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos. Tal vez haya nacido en este mundo con otros propósitos diferentes a reunirme contigo y ser feliz a tu lado. Pero todo lo que tú me mostraste; las alegrías inmensas que me diste, esas sonrisas tiernas, esos encuentros no premeditados, y aún todos los problemas que se cernieron sobre nosotros me hicieron sentir maravillosamente viva a tu lado._

 _Por lo tanto, seguiré aquí amándote eternamente por los siglos de los siglos hasta que muera y vuelva a renacer a tu lado._

 _Siempre tuya, y solo, solo tuya:_

 _Stacia._

•

•

•

El sirviente caminaba por los largos corredores del palacio. Llevaba el rostro preocupado, algo común en él, y el entrecejo se fruncía con cada paso que daba y el sonido de las risas que quebraban la noche, se intensificaban conforme se acercaba al gran salón.

Intercambió una mirada reprobadora con los guardias quienes custodiaban la entrada, y reprimiendo un suspiro empujó las puertas adentrándose sin ser anunciado. Su rango dentro del palacio le permitía esa pequeña impertinencia.

Y lo que se había imaginado palpitaba incordio frente a sus ojos. Se obligó a mantener sus emociones bajo control y se acercó lentamente hacia el ruidoso circulo de personas allí reunidas.

—Mi señor…—proclamó haciendo una ligera reverencia —Perdón por interrumpir su valioso tiempo…

—¡Agil! —el joven príncipe sonrió viendo a su amigo y fiel vasallo, le hizo un gesto alegre con la mano indicándole que se acercara —¡Ven a jugar una partida de _senet_ con nosotros! —le dijo algo a la muchacha de vestido ligero que estaba a su lado, y ésta se levantó dejando el asiento libre, el cual él palmeó —¡Siéntate aquí! Estoy seguro que disfrutarás esta partida, verás que es un juego muy divertido.

—Le agradezco mi señor, pero he venido por otra cosa…

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? Philia sírvele una copa.

—No, señor— el sirviente negó adelantándose, se acercó otro paso observando la faz alegre del monarca, y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia las beldades que lo rodeaban y lo consentían. Reprimió un suspiro —Mi señor…

—¿Prefieres jugar ajedrez? ¿Oware?

—No— se negó y se rascó la calva cabeza, impaciente —¿Dónde están Alice y Eugeo?

El joven se cruzó de brazos —Pues ya se fueron a dormir, ya sabes lo flojos que son. No pueden trasnochar porque…

—Deben levantarse temprano —le contestó otra voz desde la puerta. Se trataba de una joven de largo cabello rubio, que llevaba un abrigo azul. También estaba cruzada de brazos, escéptica ante la escena que sus ojos índigo veían—¿Ya se lo dijiste Agil?

—Aún no —se desesperó el sirviente.

—¿Decirme qué? —el príncipe apuró la copa de vino que una de sus doncellas le había servido, se volvió a la recién llegada que seguía de pie junto a la puerta —¿Qué haces aquí Alice?

—Pues lo mismo que Agil cerciorándome que cumplas tus obligaciones. Es increíble como para algunas cosas te consideres un adulto y para otras sigues siendo un crío…

—Si no supiera quien eres mandaría que te encierren…

La joven rubia abandonó su lugar y caminó hasta detenerse junto al sirviente que parecía cada vez más impaciente. Ignoró las palabras del príncipe y apoyó su blanca mano en el hombro del imponente lacayo, urgiéndole a que hablara.

—Bueno, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ¿Agil?

—Mi señor… ¿no tenía usted una importante junta hoy?

—¿Una junta? Que yo recuerde no.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Ha visto el itinerario?

Ahí se detuvo y desvió la mirada mientras se tocaba la nuca con evidente bochorno.

—Ni siquiera ha revisado —respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos —¿Recuerdas el baile diplomático de hace algunas semanas? —el joven asintió confundido —Concertaste una cita con cierta princesa… para hablar de las negociaciones de paz… Y si mi memoria no me falla es como la quinta vez que le haces un desplante de esta embergadura…

Los ojos grises se abrieron al traer a memoria eso. Miró a su vasallo con evidente pena —¿Era hoy?

—Señor le dije que revisara su agenda…

—Lo cual es obvio que nunca hizo Agil —interrumpió la rubia alzando la barbilla con impaciencia —Alistair debes poner más atención a tus obligaciones. ¡Debes ser responsable! ¡No van a entregarte las riendas de un reino si descuidas los deberes de tu nación…!

—¡Pues iré ahora!

—¿Ahora? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Pasa de medianoche!

—Señor, lady Alice tiene razón… no puede presentarse a estas horas es falta de…

—¿Qué no siempre me dices 'Más vale tarde que nunca'? —lo interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie, rechazaba la ayuda de las muchachas que se acercaron prontas a socorrerle. Se ciñó su capa y pasaba por medio de sus dos sirvientes

—Sí, señor, pero en esta ocasión no lo creo conveniente…

—Pues Alice dijo que debo ser responsable…—volvió a interrumpirlo —Ahora ve y pide que ensillen a Sirrah.

—¿Irá sin escolta? —se escandalizó el sirviente.

El joven quien ya llegaba a las puertas se volvió —¡Pues resulta que mi escolta ya se fue a dormir en lugar de cuidar a su soberano! —y tras decir eso salió.

—Es tu culpa—terció Alice cruzándose de brazos —Tú lo consientes en todo, y mira en lo que se ha convertido: es un niño mimado y arrogante.

—Debo recordarle lady Alice que la otra persona que lo malcría en todo momento es usted —el sirviente exhaló hondo y siguió al monarca por donde había salido.

Un coro de risitas femeninas se escuchó tras las palabras de Agil, pero la mirada gélida de la muchacha rubia las mandó a callar en un santiamén.

•

•

•

—Pues yo pienso que es bonita ¿No lo crees así Sirrah? Un poco temperamental tal vez… pero es bonita…— el caballo relinchó ante eso, e hizo una pirueta perfecta en el aire que por poco logró que el príncipe se cayera de la cabalgadura —¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso? —le recriminó sujetando las riendas con fuerza. El pegaso volvió a emitir otro relincho largo, y luego dos más seguido de un corcoveo. El muchacho comprendió y rió avergonzado —Ya sé que es una diosa amigo. No lo decía en ese sentido… ¡no tienes que regañarme! Conozco mis límites en cuanto a las negociaciones se refiere…

Se detuvo viendo la luna redonda y plateada suspendida en el firmamento, más allá de las torres altas de su palacio. Se hizo para atrás y dejó que el viento despeinara su cabello en tanto el pegaso caía en picada para aterrizar en el claro.

—¿Sabes? Nunca tuve una amiga… aparte de Alice, claro. Será divertido ¿no lo crees así? Si todo sale bien nuestro reino se verá favorecido con esta alianza…—Sirrah movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, afirmando las palabras de su amo, y finalmente sus patas tocaron tierra. Varios soldados se apresuraron en bajar la cadena del puente levadizo y abrir las puertas para que el monarca pudiera entrar.

—Señor…—uno de ellos de cabello azul de adelantó del grupo y se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Te encomiendo a Sirrah, luego de eso ya puedes ir a dormir Diavel —le entregó las riendas del caballo alado y otro de los guardias lo escoltó hasta la entrada del palacio donde Agil lo esperaba con expresión ávida.

Caminó a la par del joven príncipe mientras este se despojaba de su capa, guantes y espada que él atrapaba en el acto. Guardaba silencio absoluto seguro de que el muchacho empezaría a hablar, y a quejarse seguramente.

Pero los segundos corrieron, Alistair aceptó la copa de vino que una de sus doncellas se acercó a servirle con una sonrisa insinuante, mientras mantenía la calma con una mueca relajada.

—¿Le ha ido mal, mi señor? —aventuró finalmente Agil, impaciente ante tanto silencio.

—Al contrario— le sonrió arqueando una ceja —Pero te contaré mañana, ahora mismo estoy cansado…—le hizo una seña inconfundible a la predispuesta muchacha, quien aferrando la bandeja de vino asintió con una sonrisa provocadora y caminó delante del príncipe. Su andar sinuoso e incitante fue atrapado por las orbes grises que parecieron arder al contemplarla. Luego se giró hacia su escandalizado lacayo y añadió de modo terminante —Buenas noches Agil.

El sirviente sabía que cuando su amo hablaba de esa forma no tenía poder ni embestidura para contradecirle, por lo que guardando su lugar inclinó el torso en dos en una adusta reverencia —Buenas noches, mi señor.

•

•

•

—¿Entonces cuál es tu veredicto final?

El entrechocar de las espadas resonaba en el aire bajo el sol cruento del mediodía. El polvo arenoso del suelo se movía conforme los movimientos de ambos cobraban mayor ímpetu. Yendo y viniendo en una danza rápida y acertada.

—Alice señaló que fuiste a verla —reiteró el que había hablado al principio; joven, guapo, rubio. De ojos turquesa, frenando el avance de su adversario con su propia espada de entrenamiento —Así que… ¿Cómo es? ¿Tuerta? ¿Jorobada? ¿Tiene el carácter de mil demonios juntos?

Alistair no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó ante las palabras de su amigo y escolta. Rió alegremente

—Eso último puede ser.

—No estás diciéndome mucho ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Conociendo el gusto refinado de su alteza…

—Es bonita —declaró por fin para la sonrisa de su compañero y clavó la espada en el suelo antes de limpiarse el sudor de la frente con su brazo. Al acto una muchacha de vestido etéreo se acercó con una jarra cargada de agua y un par de lienzos para ambos. Tomó uno y se secó el rostro. Su amigo rubio seguía esperando que terminara de hablar —Es una diosa —admitió.

—Así que el rumor del reino gobernado por las tres divinidades es correcto —recibió el vaso de agua de parte de la muchacha y el lienzo para aplacarse el sudor, le agradeció con una sonrisa distraída —¿Acaso está todo el tiempo flotando sobre una nube divina? ¿O aniquilando mortales por diversión? —las cejas de Alistair se movían risueñas ante las ocurrencias que decía —¿Te intimida? ¿O su apariencia emana tanta pureza que te ves a ti mismo como el pecador que eres?

—Creo que ambas —la voz femenina sonó redundante en el ámbito abierto. Ambos se giraron al unísono viendo a la muchacha de largo cabello rubio trenzado, vestida con su traje de entrenamiento masculino y la espada de madera en sus manos. Se detuvo ante ambos mientras señalaba a uno y otro con su arma —¿Quién se medirá conmigo?

—Me sentaré a observar, su alteza está de muy buen humor esta mañana…—se excusó el rubio.

Alistair observó a su amigo que tras hacer una reverencia se alejaba y se sentaba en el extremo opuesto bajo la pequeña sombra que los arboles ofrecían.

—Agil dijo que volviste muy misterioso…—ella se plantó grácilmente en el suelo arenoso y adoptó su clásica postura de ataque, levantó su espada —¿No te recibió? ¿O te cerró las puertas en las narices?

Él evadió el primer asalto, sorprendido de que pudiera hablar sin inmutarse a la par que le repartía golpes —Ni uno, ni lo otro. Aunque estaba en todo su derecho…—se guardó los detalles bochornosos de aquel primer encuentro con la divinidad para sí mismo y añadió —Pese al desliz, la princesa Stacia consintió en darme otra oportunidad…

—¡Alabada sea! —exclamó el espectador.

—Sabes bien que no la mereces. Solo espero que esta vez…

—No la desaprovecharé, Alice ¿puedes confiar en mí?

Ella alzó su espada con rapidez y creo una finta. Pese a que era una espada de madera el sonido sibilante que emitió al cortar el aire se detuvo justo antes de tocar el cuello del monarca. Sus ojos azules refulgían cuan hielo —La supervivencia de nuestra nación depende de ti ¿puedes entender eso? Mira a tu alrededor ¿Qué ves?

Él sabía a lo que ella se refería; el suelo arenoso y árido. La tierra herida que apenas alcanzaba a sobreponerse. El verano cruel que azotaba su pueblo. Era verdad que era una raza fuerte que se había sobrepuesto a todo, pero deseaba que su reino volviera a disfrutar de la abundancia de antaño; aquella ventura de la que los ancianos recordaban con orgullo.

Asintió.

—Lo sé, pondré lo mejor de mi parte para que nuestro pueblo se beneficie con esta alianza.

—Todo depende ti, no lo arruines con alguna tontería.

Él arqueó las cejas ante la reprimenda —No sé a qué viene eso…

—¡Te conoce alteza! —el rubio se aproximó con las manos tras su espalda sonriendo con intención.

—Eugeo— la chica se volvió a él sin abandonar su expresión seria —No alimentes su ego, sabes bien a _qué_ me refiero…—la forma deliberada en la que dijo aquello hizo que el joven príncipe se apenara, y el muchacho rubio desviara la vista avergonzado.

—N-No es agradable hablar de esos temas con una chica, Alice—se excusó el escolta tocándose la nuca con la punta de los dedos.

—¡Pues a ver si así atienden! —resopló y se alejó algunos pasos antes de respirar más sosegada —¿Entonces cuándo es la nueva asamblea?

—Pues, hoy al rato.

—¿Al rato? No planeas llegar tarde ¿verdad? Un futuro rey atiende sus obligaciones con responsabilidad y gallardía, vela por las necesidades de su nación y busca su comodidad por sobre la propia. Es sabio para…

—…Ahí empieza de nuevo…— farfulló el príncipe hundiendo los hombros mientras su acompañante rubio ocultaba la risita que la situación le causaba.

—…Cuida su imagen y aspecto de las habladurías. Y por sobre todo mantiene la paz con las naciones limítrofes…

—Ya sé todo eso, Agil y tú se han encargado de repetírmelo en esas odiosas lecciones de protocolo —la interrumpió.

—¡Pues aunque sabes todo eso, no has hecho más que romper todas y cada una de esas reglas de etiqueta! —le regañó. Entonces Eugeo dejó de sonreír, Alice era una de las pocas personas que podría cantarle sus verdades al joven monarca y salir ilesa

Alistair era un buen muchacho; tal vez algo engreído y torpe. El poderío lo había echado a perder un poco, pero era de corazón noble, y muy consciente de sus defectos y debilidades. Y ese último tema era discusión constante entre sus escoltas allí presentes y su fiel vasallo Agil. Lo cierto era que la compañía femenina lo perdía; y él muy consciente de su fama y atractivo volaba de una doncella a la otra como una abeja revolotea de flor en flor. Escandalizando a toda la corte en el proceso.

—Lo que deberías hacer… —Prosiguió la rubia poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—¡No voy a aceptar eso solo para caerles en gracia a un grupo de viejos decrépitos que no tienen nada más importante que hacer más que husmear en la vida de los demás! —exclamó exaltado dándose la vuelta y poniendo fin al entrenamiento.

Sus escoltas lo siguieron por detrás.

—Mi señor…—quiso intervenir Eugeo luego de dirigirle una mirada acusadora a su rubia compañera.

—¡No voy a conseguirme una esposa por más que sea por el bien de mi nación!

•

•

•

—¿Señor va a salir sin escolta? —el vasallo moreno lo observaba con gesto preocupado exprimiendo las manos mientras hablaba.

—No te preocupes Agil, _Underworld_ es un pueblo pacífico… además…—iba a decir el motivo del porque salía antes de lo pactado, pero se quedó en silencio, y solo sonrió restándole importancia a la expresión paternal del sirviente —¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, alteza.

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte —le palmeó el hombro y se cubrió con la capucha negra que como una sombra flotante se condensó sobre su cuerpo, ocultándolo oportunamente. Esperó al sirviente que traía las riendas del precioso pegaso negro quien soltó un relincho alegre al verlo —No me esperes —le dijo de soslayo —Y no te preocupes, ya sé cuidarme solo— añadió con humor.

El sirviente se cruzó de brazos y mostró una mueca ofendida.

El muchacho soltó un silbido leve y el animal corcoveó, se subió de un salto al lomo del caballo y este trotó algunos segundos en el camino polvoriento hasta que se encontró a campo abierto, luego tomó envión, y cuando se sintió seguro desplegó sus largas alas de ébano levantando vuelo, para perderse en ese cielo color índigo.

•

•

•

—Con cuidado…—el joven monarca hablaba con suavidad como si no quisiera importunar a la divinidad cuyo rostro estaba pálido y frenético. Al parecer no había sido buena idea llevarla montada en el lomo de Sirrah. La diosa parecía a punto de vomitar o algo parecido —¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella lo miró, sin duda sus ojos castaños eran grandes y llamativos, y bajo la luz del sol parecían de oro —N-No ha sido tan malo…—susurró.

Alistair sonrió. Se notaba que era testaruda, y no iba a reconocer que estaba muerta de miedo, solo había que notar la forma en la que sus pálidos nudillos se sujetaban a su falda con desesperación.

—Estamos en tierra firme —bromeó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a desmontar, así como lo hizo cuando se subieron a Sirrah, pero esta vez ella lo desechó con un ligero revés de su palma.

—Gracias, alteza. Puedo hacerlo sola…— y aunque su cuerpo parecía débil por la cabalgata, se las arregló para descender con gracia como si fuera una amazona.

E igual como le había parecido la primera, segunda y hasta tercera vez que se reunió con ella; Stacia era pequeña en estatura. Y él imponente. Sin embargo ella no parecía abrumada por su presencia invasora; y eso aunque extraño le producía un alivio infinito.

—Por aquí, permíteme—volvió a ofrecerle la mano con cortesía una vez que ella acabó de acomodar su atuendo, su vestido rosado era demasiado vaporoso para un clima desértico como aquel, su cabello suelto volaba en todas las direcciones por causa del viento agreste y él de pronto se sintió culpable de no haberla prevenido de lo caprichoso del clima en su nación.

Ella agarró su mano y empezaron a caminar por el sendero polvoso. La tierra se notaba árida y partida, y desparramaba arena conforme los pies de ambos se hundían en aquel despoblado paraje. La silueta de algunos árboles desnudos y la vegetación seca era lo único que brotaba del suelo estéril.

—Bienvenida a _Overworld_ …—dijo él con una sonrisa penosa volteando a verla. El sol picaba con furia en esa parte desprovista de sombra y le preocupaba la pálida piel de la divinidad. La raza de _Underworld_ era conocida por ser delicada al extremo, y no quería ser culpable de algo desagradable.

—Es un lugar muy bello —le respondió, y Alistair creyó que se estaba burlando de él. ¿Qué podía ser bello en ese desierto de arena y vegetación inexistente? Soltó la mano del príncipe y caminó un par de pasos bajo el tórrido sol —¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Aquí está —le entregó un envoltorio oscuro en cuya forma se adivinaba una pequeña botella.

Stacia la acepto y la sostuvo contra su pecho para luego sonreírle —Tú esperame aquí, esto es algo que debo hacer sola…

Él asintió sorprendido, y la observó caminar con gracia unos cincuenta pasos hacia el norte. El viento seco se imponía como una pared invisible para frenar el delicado andar de la divinidad, las telas de su vestido la envolvían y la desenvolvían y Alistair no pudo hacer más que contemplarla maravillado viendo cuanta determinación, cuanta audacia existía en esa joven, que desechando la tortura del clima caminaba sobre ese suelo partido que aún no terminaba de cicatrizar.

Stacia se detuvo algunos segundos en su travesía pero no se volvió, con igual delicadeza se arrodilló en la tierra, juntó las manos sobre su pecho y él pudo advertir a la distancia que sus labios se movían. Estaba pronunciando una plegaria. El sol caía con furia y el príncipe estaba más preocupado de que eso la afectara, pero no quería intervenir. Stacia seguía inmóvil con la única diferencia que había apoyado sus palmas abiertas en el suelo en una pose de completa humillación.

De pronto se incorporó y rebuscando entre sus ropas tomó la botella que él le había dado, y abriéndola volcó todo el contenido en el polvo el cual velozmente fue absorbido. Era aceite, y él no entendió porque le había hecho un pedido semejante pero lo cumplió sin chistar.

Entonces lo que siguió a continuación lo dejo boquiabierto, desde abajo donde la diosa seguía arrodillada comenzó a formarse una mancha oscura similar a un manantial de agua, que brotando de la tierra empezó a extenderse en todas direcciones con rapidez. Conforme eso ocurría el suelo vibraba cobrando vida como si una poderosa fuerza sobrenatural lo gobernara.

—¡Stacia! —gritó preocupado, pero la joven parecía no oírle seguía de rodillas rezando.

El viento cambió de dirección y en el cielo despejado se adivinó una muy pequeña nube semejante a la palma de la mano de un hombre. La ventisca se volvió húmeda, algo que por mucho tiempo no pasaba, y en cuestión de segundos la pequeña nube fue adquiriendo mayor tamaño hasta que pobló por completo el cielo azul con densos nubarrones grises. La diosa seguía allí abajo diciendo sus oraciones a medida que el suelo dejaba de moverse y volvía a su estado inicial, liso sin quiebres y firme.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos el cielo empezó a llorar, y llovió copiosamente en cuestión de segundos los que le tomó a la muchacha volver a reunirse con el turbado príncipe. Ella estaba sonriendo, sus mejillas lucían algo sonrojadas y se notaba exhausta, pero feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Invoqué la lluvia —le dijo con voz cansada. Su cabello se había pegado por completo a su cara, y tenía una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura.

Y por ende si su cabello se había pegado a su piel, su vestido rosado era otra historia, la tela vaporosa transparentaba absolutamente _todo_ , y él se obligó a correr la vista con caballerosidad en tanto se deshacía de su capa, también húmeda pero en mejores condiciones que las ropas de ella. Sin decir palabra se la tendió y le dio la espalda, sintiéndose de pronto muy tímido.

—¿Para qué necesitabas el aceite? —preguntó intentando sonar normal. Y dándose cuenta que ya no la trataba con el respeto de antes, ahora estaba tuteándola con descaro. Apretó los ojos presintiendo que Alice se molestaría mucho si se enteraba de ese detalle.

—El aceite lo usamos en _Underworld_ para sanar…—respondió con voz muy suave —Si bien es una de las herramientas necesarias para bendecir, también es fundamental para curar… Y tu tierra necesitaba una bendición especial…

' _Overworld estuvo maldita por años_ ' quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió. Se volvió finalmente mirándola por sobre su hombro. Su capa de terciopelo negro la cubría por entero y aún caía hacia el suelo ahora lleno de lodo. Stacia tenía la barbilla contra el pecho, él veía su cabeza y se le antojó tan pequeña y frágil. Como una chiquilla perdida.

—¿Princesa Stacia? —la llamó suavemente. De fondo se oía el rugido de algunos truenos y el cantar furioso de la lluvia que no tenía intenciones de parar.

Ella alzó sus ojos grandes y cristalinos como oro líquido, parpadeó algunos segundos y se desplomó hacia adelante dónde él la sostuvo —Lo siento, e-estoy muy agotada…

Se sentía tan endeble, como un pajarillo asustado. La sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de pensar lo que hacía. Emitió un silbido largo y agudo y rogó para que Sirrah lo oyera pese al chaparrón que caía sobre ambos.

Minutos después oyó un lejano relinchido, y distinguió la silueta alada de su hermoso corcel recortándose entre las nubes, volando directo hacia él.

—Amigo que bueno que llegaste rápido —le dijo con alivio apenas el animal pisó el suelo húmedo, sin embargo éste pareció mirarlo de forma acusadora con sus pequeños ojos negros y sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo soltando un respingo. Alistair entendió de inmediato y su rostro se puso rojo como la grana —¡No le hice nada! ¡Lo juro! Stacia es mi amiga…—le aseguró con denuedo. Y observó el rostro dormido de la divinidad y sintió que algo extraño corroía sus entrañas. Ella era tan… hermosa. Por supuesto, había reparado en eso durante el baile que compartieron, pero cada vez que se encontraban en _Underworld_ su conciencia no hacía más que notarlo una y otra vez.

Desechó esos pensamientos y le hizo un gesto a Sirrah de que se inclinara, y acomodando el peso de la princesa en sus brazos, se subió ágilmente al lomo del corcel, el cual inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo. La tormenta desde las alturas picaba con mayor fuerza, pero ver la tierra empapada desde allá abajo le trajo una emoción tan grande, que Alistair se permitió sonreír y sentir un alivio inmenso.

Por fin parecía que estaba haciendo algo medianamente bien, para variar.

—Rumbo a _Underworld_ , amigo—murmuró en un susurro y acomodó el rostro de la muchacha contra su pecho, intentando resguardarla de la lluvia. El corcel acató la orden y planeó bajo la tormenta por severos minutos. Conforme se acercaban al sur de sus territorios la lluvia iba menguando, hasta que se convirtió en un ligero rocío que solo producía cosquillas.

El precioso reino de _Underworld_ se adivinó a la distancia, con sus colinas verdes y sus huertos cargados de frutos. El aroma de la primavera se metió por su nariz mientras Sirrah sobrevolaba los bosques y se aproximaba a ese edifico imponente que a estas alturas conocía de memoria.

—No a la habitación de Stacia, sino al estudio donde siempre nos reunimos— ordenó al animal al ver como se dirigía hacia cierta ventana que hubo visitado la primera noche. Se volvió a la muchacha y descubrió su rostro con cuidado —Alteza…—la sacudió con gran cuidado tratando de no asustarla.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido, estaba completamente empapada y la velocidad del viaje había hecho que un estremecimiento la recorriera por entero. Primero lo miró a él, y luego a sus alrededores. Fue inmediato que su rostro se pusiera blanco como la nieve y se moviera buscando estabilidad.

—Con calma, con calma…—rió sin poder evitarlo, y la ayudó a sentarse frente a él. Por seguridad siguió sujetando su cintura, encerrándola con sus brazos, instándole a que usara su pecho como apoyo, lo que ella hizo luego —Estamos en _Underworld_.

—Oh… yo lo siento…—se excusó poniéndose roja por algún motivo extraño —Normalmente ese tipo de cosas las hacemos entre las tres porque conlleva mucho esfuerzo y puede llegar a drenar la energía de una sola persona…—lo miró por sobre su hombro sonriendo brevemente con pena.

Alistair no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero asintió con expresión serena.

En ese momento Sirrah hizo una pirueta extraña que ocasionó que ella se sujetara fuerte de él, con tanto denuedo que sus cuerpos quedaron bochornosamente juntos. El rostro de la diosa primero se puso pálido y luego se encendió.

—Aquí está bien —comendó Alistair mientras el corcel frenaba ante un pequeño balconcillo orlado de violetas —¿Puedes descender?

Ella soltó una risita amarga antes de hacer el más mínimo movimiento—¿Qué no era más sencillo dejarme en tierra firme y luego que yo me las apañaba para llegar?

—Alteza de este modo es más divertido— le dijo ayudándola a incorporarse, le indicó donde debía poner el pie para saltar y a continuación la sostuvo delicadamente de la cintura —Además si entrara desde una puerta pues ya no sería yo —le guiñó el ojo más seguro y aliviado de que ella se hubiera recuperado notablemente.

Y cuando la divinidad iba a saltar la pequeña reja del balconcillo que no era tan alta como parecía, la puerta ventana se abrió dando paso a la elegante silueta de la diosa de hermoso cabello azul.

—¿Stacia? —aventuró sorprendida, y luego sus ojos acusadores de hielo se centraron en la silueta del príncipe —¿Qué significa esto? —antes de seguir interrogando se apresuró y tomó la mano de su hermana y la tironeó hasta que estuvo segura y de pie a su lado, la observó de arriba abajo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Solus, quiero presentarte a Alistair príncipe heredero de _Overworld_ —manifestó Stacia con voz suave, realizando las presentaciones —Príncipe, ella es mi hermana menor Solus, diosa del clima y guardiana del sol.

—Alteza, es un placer…—musitó el muchacho inclinando la cabeza y advirtiendo que la recién llegada no parecía muy complacida en verlo y conocerlo.

—¿Por qué estás así? —prosiguió la deidad ignorando las salutaciones —¿Mojada?

Stacia suspiró, desvió la vista del príncipe —Hice el ritual del agua e invoqué la lluvia en las tierras de _Overworld_ …—contó muy serena.

La actitud que tomó la diosa de cabello azul fue indescriptible, en un segundo sus cejas se alzaron sobre sus pupilas inmensas y miró al muchacho con una expresión tal que Alistair se sintió estremecerse hasta la médula. Luego estalló, furiosa.

—¡Hermana porque has hecho algo tan peligroso! ¿Estás bien? ¡ _Debiste_ ir con alguna de nosotras…! —volteó a mirar al muchacho con ira latiendo peligrosamente en sus irises azules —Gracias por traer a mi hermana, mi señor.

No le dio tiempo a replica, ni siquiera a que pudiera despedirse de Stacia. Solus tomó del brazo a la deidad y casi la arrastró consigo al interior del palacio.

Solo cuando Alistair se percató del andar impreciso de la diosa pelirroja, recordó sus palabras cuando volvían de la travesía.

'… _ese tipo de cosas las hacemos entre las tres porque conlleva mucho esfuerzo y puede llegar a drenar la energía de una sola persona…'_

Y entonces se sintió terriblemente estúpido.

•

•

•

—Lo que la princesa Stacia ha hecho ha sido maravilloso, mi señor —Agil manifestaba con una sonrisa alegre pintada en su rostro moreno. Empero el joven monarca no estaba poniéndole atención, tenía la vista al frente pero sus ojos se notaban perdidos y espaciados. Reiteró —¿Príncipe Alistair?

Nada.

El muchacho estaba sentado en su trono, una mano apoyada en el apoya brazos, la restante bajo su barbilla en actitud concentrada. Así lo encontraron Eugeo y Alice cuando se presentaron en la sala del trono una hora después. La joven rubia se acercó al sirviente arrastrando por los suelos el ruedo de su vestido de terciopelo azul.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Al parecer, su alteza tiene demasiadas cosas en mente… ni siquiera quiso probar el pastel que hice hoy…

—Agil…—Eugeo lo interrumpió acercándose y reprimiendo una risita —Deja de consentir al niño.

—¡P-Pero se trata de su postre favorito!

—¿Quizás se ha peleado con alguna de sus…?

—Oh por favor, Eugeo…—Alice lo cortó, atrapó el mirar preocupado del sirviente y le puso la mano en el hombro con expresión maternal, conteniéndolo —No te preocupes Agil, de seguro no debe ser nada grave. Un lío de faldas tal vez.

—Mi señor ni siquiera ordenó su entretenimiento diurno…

—Ahora _eso_ es grave.

—¡Eugeo! —lo regañó la blonda. Miró al joven monarca detenidamente. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos desmesurados pero se encontraba ausente por completo —¿Desde cuándo esta así?

—Lleva buen rato.

—Si me preguntan lo noto espaciado desde la visita de la princesa Stacia—acotó Eugeo poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¡No insinúo nada!

—Alice…—Los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo al oír la conocida voz. El príncipe los veía con curiosidad —¿Qué ocurre?

—Señor he preparado su postre favorito —Agil se le acercó con un pequeño plato que el joven recibió alborozado —¿Desea que le sirva en algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte de tus obligaciones Agil. Tú también Eugeo —ordenó con firmeza —Tú no, Alice. Necesito hablar contigo.

La muchacha esperó pacientemente a que los otros dos salieran de la sala para volverse al príncipe quien nuevamente tenía la mirada perdida, pero esta vez lucía algo preocupado.

—¿Alistair? —lo llamó con suavidad. Gracias a los años que se conocía la camaradería que nacía entre ambos podía darse el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Alice— la nombró con cierto resquemor. Ella abrió sus ojos color índigo con incertidumbre —El consejo de ancianos me ha felicitado por la obra de bien que hice…

—La que hizo la diosa Stacia —lo corrigió por lo bajo.

—Yo… soy consciente de que ella hizo todo el trabajo casi poniendo a riesgo su salud…

Ella le dio la espalda al oírle hablar y observó por el ventanal alto los campos ahora fértiles que se extendían hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, la belleza del jardín real y a los jardineros que trabajaban día y noche cultivando las semillas que la soberana del reino vecino les había facilitado. Todo se veía tan hermoso y lleno de vida. Los aldeanos ya no tenían que caminar kilómetros en territorio prohibido para apacentar sus rebaños. El ciclo marchaba con precisión y ventura, y aunque todo iba bien, la cara del monarca se ensombrecía como si algo terrible le aquejara.

—Deberías estar feliz, ese grupo de 'viejos decrépitos' como su alteza persiste en llamarlos te colmaron de elogios y buenos deseos…

—Pero yo no hice nada más que intentar llevarme bien con la soberana de _Underworld_ … Ella… ella es la que ha hecho todo el trabajo…—finalizó compungido.

Alice alzó sus hombros y lo enfrentó —¿Y te parece correcto que lady Stacia haya dado tanto de si por una tierra que no le pertenece mientras tú, su monarca y representante, no moviera un dedo en su beneficio?

Él la observó de hito en hito tocado y ofendido por sus palabras, fue obvio por la arruga que surcó su frente y por la mueca recelosa que adoptó su semblante —Alice…

—Es la verdad aunque te duela… Tú estás muy cómodo aquí sentado en tu gran trono esperando que todos se sacrifiquen por ti, por nuestro reino...

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Haría hasta lo imposible por preservar el futuro y el bienestar de mi pueblo…! —apenas dijo aquello se dio cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras y se detuvo, pasmado y molesto.

—No estás dispuesto a hacer _todo_ , Alistair. Y lo sabes muy bien.

El malhumor del monarca se acrecentó con las sabias palabras de la escolta, la estudió con irritación desde su largo cabello rubio, siguiendo por su rico vestido azul, tan bella, tan fría, tan sincera y leal. Su mejor amiga. Aquella que le cantaba las verdades a la cara sin dudar.

—Alice.

—Alteza —ella hizo una pequeña reverencia —Si va a destituirme de mis funciones…

—Solo quiero un consejo—manifestó en tono conciliador, interrumpiéndola. Ella guardó silencio, expectante —La diosa Stacia ha hecho demasiado por _Overworld_ y…no le he agradecido adecuadamente… Y quisiera ofrecerle algo que sea de su agrado, pero a la vez que le recuerde lo que ha hecho por nosot…

—¿El gran Alistair, legendario entre las doncellas no sabe que regalarle a una mujer?

—Sabes perfectamente que no es cualquier mujer—masculló ofendido.

—Por supuesto, no es una de tus amantes a quien tienes que compensar por no poder prometerle que la convertirás en reina…

—Que desagradable eres… ¡estoy hablando en serio!

—¿Por qué no le obsequias un velo? Las sedas de _Overworld_ son de las más ricas y hermosas que existen…Tal vez un velo con hilos de plata y oro, puedes buscar a la mejor tejedora del reino y encomendarle la tarea…

Los ojos grises del monarca se abrieron con entusiasmo —¡Es una gran idea Alice!

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —Algún día tendrás que reconocer que no serías nada sin Agil y sin mí.

Alistair se permitió reír con cierto alivio y placer, se echó cuan largo era en su trono y miró el techo alto sobre su cabeza, lleno de ornamentos y lujo. Soltó un suspiro —Sé que tienes razón en lo que dices Alice, y créeme cuando llegue el momento tomaré una esposa por el bien de mi nación.

•

•

•

—No hay duda de que _Underworld_ es un país fértil y hermoso…—Alistair decía viendo como sobrevolaban esos bosques de pinos, y esos huertos fragantes plagados de frutos deliciosos, y ese rio semejante a una larga cinta azul que regaba las llanuras y se extendía bajo sus pies.

Sirrah relinchó en acuerdo y extendió sus alas majestuosas dando vueltas y piruetas en el aire. Cuando su amo estaba de buen humor este se transmitía al corcel. Como en ese momento que galopaba a la carrera porque sabía que a su jinete le encantaba la velocidad.

Pronto el cálido castillo, hogar de la diosa Stacia, fue visible desde esa distancia y él apretó el pequeño cofre de madera que llevaba. Siguiendo el consejo de su escolta Alice había buscado a la mejor tejedora de sedas dentro del reino y le había encomendado le confeccionara un velo, el más hermoso y fino que se hubiera visto jamás.

Cuando se le consultó el color que habría de escoger él no lo pensó demasiado; y eligió el a _zul zafiro_ , recordando tal vez esa ocasión en que Stacia lo recibió vestida de turquesa, y él queriendo darle un cumplido caballeroso le indicó que aunque usara el firmamento para ataviarse, este jamás le haría justicia a su belleza.

Por supuesto ella se apenó, él también, y desde entonces quedó como una broma cómplice entre los dos. El velo azul bordado en oro era un excelente recordatorio de la amistad tan bonita que se gestaba entre ambos.

Sin perder el tiempo saltó la baranda de la ventana que a estas alturas le era tan familiar y entró por la abertura poniendo su mejor sonrisa confiada. Sobresaltando, obviamente, a las dos personas que encontró en la habitación.

—¡Príncipe Alistair! —la diosa pelirroja retrocedió impresionada antes de tomarse el pecho, sonriendo abochornada —¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Hoy no debíamos vernos…

—Lo sé— refirió él desviando la atención hacia la chica rubia que lo veía con atención —Perdón…—hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Oh, Alistair déjame presentarte a mi hermana Terraria —señaló a la preciosa diosa vestida de esmeralda —Terraria él es el príncipe de _Overworld_ , Alistair.

—E-Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, alteza —la chica respondió inclinando la barbilla —Luego de todas las veces en las que desairó a mi hermana…

—¡Terraria! —la reprendió la pelirroja con bochorno —Lo sient…

—No, no. Tiene razón —manifestó con humildad y sonrió, consciente de su culpa —Lamento mucho los contratiempos causados —se inclinó ante ambas.

—Alistair, eso ya quedó en el pasado. No tiene importancia.

La voz suave y cantarina de Stacia le obligó a verla. Como siempre, ella tan correcta le sonreía con las manos enlazadas, su piel palidecía junto al vestido color durazno que llevaba puesto esa mañana.

—Bueno, veo que tienes obligaciones que atender así que me retiraré— Terraria echó un mechón de su cabello dorado tras su hombro e hizo una ligera reverencia ante el muchacho —No te preocupes, hermana. Le diré a Solus que me acompañe al mercado.

Antes que la diosa pelirroja pudiera decir algo la joven rubia desapareció tras las puertas dejando a ambos a solas y en completo silencio.

—¿Llegué en un mal momento?

—No, solo que... en las mañanas visitamos el mercado y recorremos los sembrados para ver cómo marchan las cosechas— le explicó.

Y Alistair sintió eso como un puñal de hielo que desbarataba sus pobres obligaciones. ¿Porque qué era lo que hacía él en _Overworld_? Entrenaba desde temprano con Eugeo, cuando podía evadía las aburridas juntas con sus consejeros, jugaba al _senet_ con sus doncellas mientras bebían vino o aguamiel, escapaba de Agil o Alice cuando alguno de los dos le recordaba sus deberes como soberano. Y antes nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pasar un día entero entre la gente, o la feria. Creía ilusamente que con aparecer de vez en cuando era suficiente… pero ella. Esa diosa tan bella de aspecto frágil y voluntad de hierro estaba dándole otra lección y arrojándosela a la cara. Bajó la vista sintiéndose tonto y humillado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —los débiles pasos sonaron hasta que ella se detuvo ante él y encontró sus bellos ojos ambarinos. Stacia podía pertenecer al sexo débil y endeble, pero la determinación que latía en sus irises poseía la firmeza de un ciclón.

—Me has dado una valiosa lección —le sonrió aún apenado. Luego pareció recordar a que había ido y le ofreció el pequeño cofre de madera que llevaba en las manos —Este es un pequeño presente de parte de mi nación, para agradecerte lo que has hecho por nuestra tierra.

Stacia pareció muy sorprendida —¿Para mí? —reiteró como si no se lo esperaba.

—Si, proviene de mi tierra —se inclinó ofreciendo la pequeña caja ornamentada ante ella, esperando que la tomara y la abriera.

—Pero es que… no debías darme nada.

—Insisto— extendió el cofre hasta que ella lo tomó de sus manos. No levantó la vista hasta que oyó el ligero sonido de que ya lo había abierto.

—Oh… esto es precioso…

Stacia sostenía la seda entre sus manos. Era delicada y etérea, tal y como la había pedido, en un precioso tono de azul turquesa con pequeños hilos de oro.

—Es un velo —señaló lo obvio —Las mujeres en mi nación lo usan por la inclemencia del sol.

—A propósito, ¿cómo está todo…?

—Es perfecto—adivinó lo que iba a preguntar y sonrió genuinamente agradecido —Has traído vida a _Overworld_ y te estaré eternamente agradecido —volvió a inclinarse dándose cuenta que había hecho lo mismo un sin número de veces desde que había puesto un pie en ese castillo. Rió internamente agradecido de que Alice no lo estuviera viendo o se burlaría cruelmente de él.

Cuando alzó la vista creyó advertir cierto toque de rubor en las mejillas de la diosa, pero ella evadió su mirada y tras desplegar el velo se cubrió el cabello dejándolo caer tras su espalda.

—¿Me queda bien? —preguntó por pura vanidad, con voz insegura huyendo a sus ojos.

Alistair la observó; la seda no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cabello anaranjado que caía por su espalda en un desorden de rizos, y ciertamente el cerúleo de la prenda creaba un gracioso contraste con su pelo encendido, y con la palidez de su piel; y en vez de opacar su belleza, la realzaba con creces. Pero se guardó esa apreciación en lo profundo de su subconsciente por no hallarla apropiada. Debía recordarse que Stacia no era una mujer a la que debía cortejar; era una diosa, la soberana con quien mantenía una alianza amistosa y quien era la responsable de haber salvado a su nación.

—Te queda perfecto fue hecho exclusivamente para ti —le confió, y otra vez ella volvió a apenarse —Un trozo de cielo con el que puedes ocultar tu cabello.

Stacia soltó una pequeña risa afectada —Gracias— pronunció tímidamente.

—Es algo que mis doncellas usan todo el tiempo, no hay nada que agradecer— proclamó —Yo soy el agradecido…

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron el mismo efecto. Los ojos amielados de la diosa se centraron en el suelo y toda ella pareció apagarse de repente. Estuvo varios segundos así, mientras él se preguntaba qué había pasado para que se diera ese súbito cambio. Luego alzó los hombros y poniendo una sonrisa forzada en sus labios de cereza añadió.

—Ya que estás aquí ¿quieres beber una infusión?

•

•

•

—¡Por favor, me ha dado usted un gran susto! ¿Qué no puede entrar por una puerta? —la diosa de cabello azul y expresión fría exclamó exaltada sosteniéndose el pecho ante la aparición de Alistair que estaba encaramado al alfeizar de la ventana.

—Lo siento, alteza. No ha sido mi intención asustarla— se rectificó con vergüenza —Buscaba a Stacia…

—La _princesa_ Stacia—lo corrigió sin despegar sus ojos gélidos de él —Se encuentra en la capilla oficiando una ceremonia nupcial…

Eso le llamó la atención, aunque lo ocultó perfectamente dentro de sí.

—De cualquier forma iré a avisarle que usted está aquí— agregó de mala gana, y sin esperar su consentimiento, desapareció de la habitación con aire solemne.

Alistair se acomodó la capa tras sus hombros y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa donde usualmente se sentaban a deliberar. Luego como si un impuso naciera de lo profundo de sus entrañas se levantó estrepitosamente y sacando media cabeza por la abertura emitió el silbido llamando a su caballo, el cual no tardó en aparecer. Sorprendido de que se reclamara su presencia tan pronto.

—Llévame a la catedral central —le pidió tras saltar a su lomo sin perder el tiempo.

El animal se lanzó en picada, rodeando todo el frente del palacio, pasando sobre el precioso jardín del cual Stacia siempre hablaba de lo orgullosa que estaba, hasta que distinguió la fachada humilde de la capilla. Sin esperar que Sirrah se detuviera, saltó al suelo, llevó las manos hacia atrás y se envolvió la cabeza con la capucha, luego abrió una hoja de la pesada puerta de madera, y tras la ligera huella entró al interior de la catedral en silencio.

Lo que primero le llamó la atención fue el aroma dulce y embriagante, fruto de los inciensos que se quemaban en el altar, así como la infinidad de velas encendidas que palpitaban en el frente, junto a los vistosos ramos de flores. Y sonaba contradictorio; flores, incienso y velas todo adornando el altar bajo los vitrales de colores que filtraban los rayos del sol, y creaban una sinfonía de sabores, luces y sombras sobre aquel sagrado recinto.

Entonces sus oídos captaron un ligero sonido proveniente de allá afuera, y dándose cuenta que estaba violando un lugar sacro se ocultó tras una de las columnas que se erigían en torno a la catedral. Se apegó a la pared y deseó ser invisible por un momento. Mientras contenía la respiración, las puertas del lugar se abrieron dándole paso a una joven pareja que entre arrumacos y cuchicheos se detuvo ante la primera hilera de velas que ardía en el recinto.

Segundos después Alistair contuvo la respiración cuando Stacia caminó por el pasillo los ecos de sus pasos suaves cual sinfonía, toda ella vestida de turquesa, el velo azul pálido descansando en sus hombros, saludó a la pareja con animosidad y luego alzó la seda para cubrirse los cabellos. Se ubicó frente a ellos en medio de aquellas luces danzantes y empezó la ceremonia.

Alistair la veía con fascinación notando lo segura y sabia que parecía mientras hablaba y departía de las obligaciones de cada uno como cónyuges. La vio bendecir la unión y recitar un rezo hermoso, su voz cantarina flotando como el majestuoso vuelo de un ave dentro de aquella catedral.

Sin embargo a pesar de que la ceremonia concluyó, Stacia permaneció junto al altar con las flores que la novia le había entregado, y aunque le daba la espalda, el príncipe podía asegurar con toda convicción que ella estaba rezando. Su figura exquisita delineada por las luces parpadeantes, y hasta el cabello que escapaba del velo azul, regalo suyo, se le antojaba de oro desde esa posición.

Toda una postal hermosa e imponente que guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

Y a pesar de que hacía cerca de dos meses que había aprendido a conocer a esa mujer, no cesaba de sorprenderse al descubrir rasgos nuevos que sumaban belleza a su diáfana personalidad. Era hermosa y perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra, parecía brillar con luz propia, y estaba seguro de así era, tan íntegra y devota… Pero debía detener sus pensamientos antes de que estos lo llevaran a terreno pantanoso.

—Hermana… —la fría voz intrusa sonó sobresaltándolo. Allí junto a la puerta entreabierta se encontraba la diosa del clima —El príncipe cabro ya está aquí.

−Solus…Ya te dije que no le llames así.

−Pues como sea, su alteza te espera en la sala del trono.

Alistair hizo un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. Además de las múltiples cualidades que la regían como diosa y soberana, Stacia era tan transparente como una gota de lluvia.

La observó sorprendido mientras ella rehacía el camino para salir de la capilla, la estela de sus pasos, de su vestido de turquesa, su perfume, o el olor mareante del incienso, consumía las entrañas del observador de modo casi doloroso y cruel.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la iglesia volvió a contemplar todo el sacro lugar con respeto, notando por primera vez que los vitrales de aquel alto ventanal reproducían una escena, una imagen que hasta el momento no había advertido. Empequeñeció los ojos estudiando la pintura mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna. El grabado representaba un ángel colocando una corona de flores blancas sobre la cabeza de una bestia, un demonio, como él.

•

•

•

—¿Cuáles son las funciones de una diosa?

Alice se detuvo estupefacta, frenando a conciencia el golpe que casi le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Alistair se rascó la nuca; desde que había presenciado la ceremonia nupcial en la catedral de _Underworld_ no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Stacia, con toda su gracia y belleza, comandando toda la actividad con dulzura y aplomo.

—Quiero saber…—dijo evasivo.

—Pues una diosa es un ser de incomparable pureza, perfección, y que constantemente está por encima de los demás…—sonó la voz del muchacho rubio tomando la espada que Alice había dejado caer —¿Por qué tanto interés repentino?

—Stacia nunca ha mencionado cuáles son sus obligaciones y atributos, y muchas veces parece más humana que divina.

—Pues porque a pesar de todo, lady Stacia es una mujer—refirió Alice con sospecha y agregó con un hilo de voz —Veo que ya no la nombras con el respeto de siempre. Que ella te haya dado la libertad de tratarla con familiaridad no te da el derecho a faltarle el respeto, tú sigues siendo un príncipe tonto y ella una divinidad justa y amable.

—Lo sé—le dijo con irritación —Sabía que te molestarías por eso.

—Alice no quiere que olvides tu lugar —señaló el escolta dibujando un circulo con su espada de madera.

—No lo olvido —masculló y de un practico gesto arrojó la capa que cubría sus hombros —Es solo que… ella no es igual a sus hermanas. He conocido a ambas, y a ambas parezco _no_ agradarles.

—Debe sentirse extraño ser rechazado por tres beldades cuando usualmente éstas se tiran a tus pies ¿verdad?

Alistair le disparó una mirada irritada a su rubio amigo quien solo se encogió de hombros con una mueca desdeñada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —continuó Alice.

—Bueno la princesa Terraria solo me ha echado en cara las veces que he desairado a Stacia, cuando no me presenté a nuestros encuentros…

—Es una respuesta lógica, ofendiste a su querida hermana.

—Eso lo sé, pero su gemela Solus… cada vez que me ve actúa como si fuera escoria y me habla con odio, u algo similar.

—¿Por qué habría de actuar así alguien que apenas te conoce? —aventuró Eugeo alzando una ceja rubia con interrogación, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

Alice tenía una expresión concentrada en su hermoso semblante, miró al monarca con una mueca irónica.

—A esa diosa le gustas.

Alistair abrió los ojos como platos —¿A lady Stacia?

—No, idiota —meneó la cabeza en negación mientras las risitas de Eugeo cobraban mayor intensidad — A su hermana menor, a Solus. Esa es la típica reacción de una mujer enamorada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —el monarca le devolvió el gesto con incredulidad.

—¿El gran casanova del reino del Norte ha perdido su encanto…?

—No es gracioso cuando lo dices con burla…— el muchacho les dio la espalda. Tomó su capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros, luego sin decir palabras cruzó el lugar de entrenamiento y luego de hacerle una imperceptible seña a los guardias estos lo dejaron entrar nuevamente al palacio dejando a los otros dos atrás.

—Lo hiciste enojar— Eugeo señaló con desconcierto.

—No es mi culpa que sea tan volátil —Alice se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo arenoso al estilo indio.

•

•

•

Se sentía cómodo, relajado. Su cuerpo parecía liviano, y tibio, y laxo. Terriblemente laxo. Como si flotara entre nubes de algodón. Las sábanas de seda rozaban su piel desnuda y él se esforzó en recordar, pese a las brumas deliciosas del sueño, como había acabado en una situación semejante.

Había discutido con Alice temprano y como su mal humor empeoraba, Agil su fiel amigo y sirviente, el único que lo comprendía, le había sugerido llamar al séquito de danzadoras para distraerse un poco. Lo último que recordaba era tomar la mano de Philia, su doncella y bailarina favorita, y perderse con ella en las sombras de su habitación.

Así que a eso se debía su estado de desnudez. Bueno, no era algo fuera de lo común en su rutina diaria. Por algo tenía esa fama de libertino que tanto escandalizaba a Alice y a Agil.

Soltando un suspiro de desgana se acomodó en la cama y decidió dormir un poco más hasta entrada la mañana. Empero el ligero vaivén en el lecho lo detuvo, movimiento clave de otro cuerpo al acomodarse en el colchón a su lado bajo las mantas. El tacto muy suave de piel femenina tocando su piel lo obligó a abrir los ojos, extrañado de que su ocasional compañera de cama aún siguiera allí.

No obstante, la silueta que lo recibió con esa sonrisa tímida, lo obligó a retroceder al extremo opuesto del colchón y resguardarse con todo lo que halló a su paso.

—¿S-Stacia…? —aventuró con un ligero tartamudeo, reconociendo la identidad de su acompañante quien se encontraba sentada al otro lado del lío de mantas. Por su expresión relajada le hacía gracia su comportamiento.

—Buenos días Ali— lo saludó cariñosa, y sujetando con una mano el ruedo de las sabanas contra su pecho se le acercó para saludarle apropiadamente.

Alistair la contempló desconcertado, con la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas, notando como apenas la seda inmaculada cubría sus curvas. Su pecho se erguía desafiante y voluptuoso tentándole, y él se escandalizó de seguir todos sus movimientos con expresión hambrienta.

—Buenos días…—reiteró la deidad con un tono de voz que nunca le había oído, y dejando que las sábanas cayeran se lanzó al cuello del muchacho y lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla. Se alejó un poco al notar su pasividad —¿Qué ocurre?

Él abrió la boca contemplando a la diosa en toda su gloria; su piel era blanca como alabastro, y su cabello de fuego caía hacia adelante ocultando oportunamente sus senos. Sus propios dedos cosquilleaban por acariciar tanta piel desnuda.

—Stacia… ¿Qué haces… aquí? —preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió en afán de dejar de verla descaradamente —Cu… cúbrete…—le pidió ofreciéndole una parte de la sábana y desviando la vista.

—¿Por qué tan tímido de pronto? —ella rió coqueta y esta vez le besó la comisura de la boca, en una caricia provocativa. Él no pudo evitar estremecerse al contacto de sus labios de cereza, de su torso suave contra su brazo que hacía presión contra el colchón, como refrenándose de saltar sobre ella como un depredador enardecido. La mano juguetona de la deidad se deslizó por el centro del pecho masculino hacia abajo creando un sendero de caricias que desembocó oportunamente bajo las mantas. Alistair soltó un gemido ronco ante la nueva acción cometida, y la observó sorprendido y alarmado. Stacia volvió a besarlo, esta vez en los labios, conforme su mano allí abajo se movía con lentitud incitándole a responder —Me divierte tu modestia… sobre todo después de todo lo que hicimos…—le susurró en el oído. Su aliento tibio rebotando contra su cuello donde las venas le latían dolorosamente.

—S-Stacia…—jadeó desesperado por el tormento que ella estaba logrando. El estremecimiento hizo presa de él y se permitió gemir sonoramente antes de sujetar la muñeca de la joven y frenar la deliciosa tortura que estaba ocasionándole —Detente —le gruñó con voz ronca y pesada, teñida de la pasión que la divinidad acababa de encender.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con ingenuidad, sus ojos ambarinos latiendo con la inocencia propia de ella, sus labios de rubí entreabiertos cual fruta apetitosa —¿Es que ya no te gusto…? —prosiguió con un suave mohín semejante a un puchero triste.

Entonces Alistair perdió la cordura y se lanzó sobre ella aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el colchón, sujetó sus manos por encima de su rostro, con los sentidos completamente despiertos a la tentadora visión que la diosa le ofrecía.

—No sabes lo que dices—le confesó desde lo profundo de la garganta con voz ronca —Me gustas muchísimo, tanto que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…

—Ali…—le sonrió dulcemente y se alzó, pese a que la mantenía presa, y buscó sus labios —También me gustas… te amo…

No la dejó acabar, soltó sus manos y rodeó sus mejillas besándola con vehemencia; sorprendido, aunque no tanto, de cómo sus cuerpos se amalgamaban al instante. Las yemas de los dedos femeninos se deslizaron por su espalda, redondeando sus músculos, reconociendo el camino previamente establecido y marcado en su piel. Ella lo acogió dentro de sí, instante en el cual Alistair se movió hacia abajo, y la rígida extensión de su cuerpo finalmente encontró el alivio que estaba buscando.

—Ali…— el susurró de su voz terminó de enloquecer sus emociones liberando los cuernos que nacieron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Pero no se detuvo, ni ella tampoco. Se hundió en esa delicia hecha carne y se sintió desfallecer y fundirse a su piel.

—Ali.

—Ali…

—A-Ali …

—¡Alistair, señor!

El grito que resonó desde todas direcciones lo obligó a abrir los ojos, notando que se encontraba en su cama, rodeado de mantas. Y eso que le molestaba sobremanera era la luz del inoportuno sol que Agil había dejado entrar al correr las cortinas de las ventanas.

El día se asomaba soleado y primaveral.

Con sorpresa se giró hacia el lado derecho de su cama, se hallaba solo. Completamente solo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se despeinó el cabello con desesperación.

—¿Necesita algo, mi señor?

Miró al sirviente quien ajeno a todo esperaba su primera orden del día. Bajó los hombros y respondió, escueto.

—Sí, haz que me preparen el baño.

•

•

•

—¿Por qué nos has citado aquí? Hace tiempo que no teníamos una junta… — Eugeo decía con aburrimiento acomodándose en su silla de respaldo alto —Y hace tiempo que no usábamos esta habitación.

—Deja de parlotear, Eugeo— lo regañó Alice con un siseo irritado —Esto parece serio.

—Lo es— Alistair se sentó al frente de la gran mesa ovalada, observó a su fiel vasallo que seguía de pie con expresión estoica —Agil ¿Qué haces ahí? siéntate, esto es para ti también... Y te necesito.

—Pero señor…

—Siéntate.

El vasallo se sentó junto a Eugeo y pareció incómodo de ocupar un lugar que usualmente le pertenecía a los nobles, mantuvo la vista en el suelo mientras el silencio se extendía.

—Los cité aquí porque he decidido finalmente tomar en mis manos las riendas de mi nación.

—Para eso hay algo _específico_ que tienes que hacer— terció Alice mirándolo de soslayo con sus brazos cruzados.

—He resuelto tomar tu consejo, Alice.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas que iban de uno a otra.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero casarme— manifestó el monarca con seguridad — _Necesito_ casarme para demostrar que puedo ser el rey que _Overworld_ necesita…

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —el rubio se apoyó en la mesa y volteó a verlo como si esperara que el príncipe estallara en risas.

—Nunca he hablado más serio en mi vida.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —prosiguió Alice con sospecha.

—Mi señor, yo creo que es una excelente decisión ¿pero no cree que se está apresurando un poco?

El joven desvió la vista, observando los jardines nacientes, y el verdor de las enredaderas que trepaban los muros grises y fríos de un reino suspendido en el tiempo.

—Estoy convencido de que es el momento correcto, _Overworld_ ha resurgido de la maldición que lo tenía confinado, y es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso: un monarca, una reina y un heredero.

—Es lo que tienes que hacer, estoy de acuerdo —lo apoyó Eugeo —¿Entonces en que puedo servirte? Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, amigo.

—Siento placer de que usted tome las riendas de su vida, señor. Quizás no lo entienda ahora, pero está haciendo lo correcto y su madre estaría muy orgullosa del rumbo que le está dando a su futuro.

—Gracias Agil, Eugeo. Necesitaré de sus consejos más que nunca…—miró a Alice de soslayo que seguía silenciosa. Al parecer no estaba muy convencida a juzgar por su expresión ausente —Ahora ¿tienen alguna candidata en mente? No quiero entremezclar al consejo en esto, deseo que mi futura esposa sea de mi agrado, y siento que no puedo confiar en la decisión que ellos tomen…

—No seré tú en cuanto a conquistas se refiere, pero hay varias doncellas nobles que aún no han conocido varón y son completamente elegibles para el puesto…

—Concuerdo con lord Eugeo— habló el lacayo —Si su alteza deja el asunto en nuestras manos, enviaremos cartas a las familias del reino buscando a toda doncella adecuada, para que usted elija la que sea de su agrado.

—Parece un buen plan— murmuró el joven con falso entusiasmo. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y realizaron una corta pero efectiva reverencia —Por favor, no se demoren demasiado, quiero que la boda se realice lo más pronto posible.

Agil volvió a inclinarse en silencio y salió de la habitación. Eugeo se adelantó tras él pero se volvió viendo por sobre su hombro que Alice no se había movido un ápice, y eso le dio mala espina. Dirigió sus ojos de turquesa a la faz preocupada de su amigo —¿En verdad quieres casarte?

—Necesito hacerlo—le respondió lacónico.

El rubio asintió, y siguiendo el ejemplo del criado salió de la sala de juntas cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Dentro de la habitación quedaron príncipe y escolta compartiendo el silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Alistair miraba por la ventana completamente abstraído, a veces apretaba los puños como si estuviera molesto consigo. Alice lo veía a él con pena, como adivinando sus intenciones ocultas.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—En toda decisión siempre hay un mínimo porcentaje de duda —le respondió esquivo.

—Aún puedes echarte para atrás.

—Eso sería muy caótico en mi situación actual, créeme— le sonrió con pena finalmente mirando a su amiga que compartía idéntica expresión.

—¡Oh Ali…! ¡Lo siento tanto…! —ella nunca lo llamaba así, y sabía que era una ocasión especial que denotaba la confianza que existía entre ambos.

Pero eso también despertó aquel recuerdo, ese sueño prohibido, que lo torturaba todo el tiempo recordándole el horrible ser humano, la bestia que era, que había osado mancillar en sus fantasías a esa deidad pura que le había mostrado un poco de compasión.

Sin duda pese a su apariencia atractiva y agradable, seguía siendo un monstruo capaz de perder el control en el momento menos esperado.

•

•

•

—Ella es lady Sachisa, mi señor, hija del sacerdote de la ciudad del norte. Una joven virtuosa, noble, diestra en las artes y perfectamente instruida y capacitada para ocupar un lugar tan distinguido como el que usted le ofrece…

Alistair observó a la joven en cuestión; de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes y cerúleos como el océano, cabello oscuro con reflejos azulinos. Vestía en ese momento una túnica blanca sencilla que escondía los misterios de su cuerpo. Era muy bonita y de aspecto agradable.

—Es un placer conocerla milady —el príncipe complacido tomó la pequeña mano de la muchacha y depositó un beso en el dorso.

—El placer es todo mío, alteza —le sonrió apenada haciendo una ligera inclinación.

Él volvió a observarla; era hermosa de eso no cabía duda, pero ¿porque sentía que aquello estaba mal? Un solo vistazo al rostro impasible de Alice le indicó que no estaba tan errado en su suposición.

—Por favor Agil, ocúpate en que mi prometida esté cómoda en sus aposentos —le comandó al sirviente quien asintió a sus palabras, luego se giró hacia a muchacha —Espero me disculpe, milady. Tengo obligaciones urgentes que no pueden esperar…

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer, alteza.

Alistair asintió y dejando a su futura esposa en manos de su vasallo le hizo un gesto imperceptible a sus dos escoltas de que le acompañaran fuera de la sala del trono donde se realizaban las presentaciones.

—¿Qué opinan?

—Es preciosa, de eso no puedes quejarte. Un poco… aburrida, diría yo. Pero Agil sostiene que los opuestos se atraen; lady Sachisa es la calma y tú la tormenta, por lo que estarán bien.

—Concuerdo con Eugeo—aventuró Alice ante la sorpresa de los otros dos —¿Querías una esposa que fuera un adorno? Ahí la tienes. El consejo te amará por esta decisión. Te has conseguido una mujer que acatará tus órdenes, las que sean, y que no discutirá tus decisiones. Será un bonito trofeo que mostrar a los reinos del mundo.

El príncipe suspiró con desgana ante las palabras de su amiga —No lo digas así… Sabes que no es tan fácil, Alice— le recordó con pena.

Y ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Y qué harás con la reunión de hoy? ¿Debías encontrarte con la princesa Stacia, cierto?

El joven abrió los ojos impresionado al recordar ese detalle —Y-Yo había olvidado eso… ¡No puedo ir!

—Manda un mensajero cancelando la reunión —sugirió Alice, obvia. No entendiendo porque ambos parecían ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

—No puedo enviar a cualquiera— reflexionó en voz alta con cierto recelo.

—Yo iré en tu lugar—manifestó el rubio llevando su puño cerrado a su pecho —Pero haz las cosas como se deben, redacta una educada esquela para lady Stacia explicándole los detalles del porque no podrás reunirte con ella.

—Lo haré ahora mismo.

—Iré a solicitar que me ensillen un caballo— con esas palabras Eugeo se envolvió en su capa azul cobalto y salió de la sala a grandes pasos.

Alistair le hizo un gesto a su amiga de que lo siguiera, ambos salieron de esa habitación y entraron a otra; era un estudio pequeño. Con un escritorio y un librero plagado de libros. Él tomó asiento tras el mueble mientras tomaba papel y pluma.

—Sé sincera Alice —aludió mirando el perfil serio de la joven.

—Es la indicada— murmuró al fin —Bonita, noble, de aspecto sumiso y apacible. Ideal para manejarla a tu antojo…—y añadió con una leve pizca de humor —Y lo mejor de todo es que no necesitarás terminar tus correrías nocturnas…

Él decidió ignorar esa puya, y concentrarse en redactar la carta de disculpa, mojaba la pluma en la tinta y escribía a conciencia.

—¿En verdad deseas contarle que te vas a casar?

La pregunta suave de la blonda lo abstuvo de continuar, y se quedó inmóvil con la pluma entre sus dedos.

—Entiendes que esa alianza tendrá su fin el día que contraigas las nupcias…—continuó la chica con voz suave —Y si le comunicas esto a lady Stacia, posiblemente ella decida poner fin a todo hoy mismo. Y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

' _¡Ella lo sabe…!'_

—Y-Yo… no quiero que eso suceda… no aún— murmuró con cierta duda.

—Entonces no le digas la causa real, solo excúsate por esta vez.

Él asintió, y haciendo un bollo con la anterior esquela la lanzó al suelo. Tomó un nuevo papel y volvió a escribir disculpándose sobre manera de que por las múltiples ocupaciones en su papel como futuro rey no podría asistir a la reunión pactada.

•

•

•

Estaba enseñándole los jardines reales a su prometida, quien se maravillaba ante las enredaderas de Madreselva que trepaban con los muros desparramando el aroma dulce que flotaba en el ambiente, cuando vio la silueta de Eugeo que seguramente volvía de su travesía a _Underworld_. Tenía una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en la cara y parloteaba con Alice quien lo escuchaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Alistair miró a Sachisa con culpabilidad, siendo consciente de que se moría por escuchar lo que su escolta tenía que decirle sobre su visita al fértil reino.

—Ahm… ¿Philia? —llamó a su doncella que a cierta distancia de la pareja sostenía la bandeja con el jugo de dátil para no importunarlos. La nombrada tenía una mueca ofendida en su semblante, y aunque se acercó ante su llamado, sus ojos azules refulgían ofendidos. Obviamente la noticia de su compromiso había repercutido entre sus doncellas _favoritas._

—¿Sí, mi amo? —aventuró seria.

—Acompaña a lady Sachisa a sus aposentos…

—Oh, pero aún no estoy cansada alteza…—intervino la aludida poniendo una mano en el brazo del príncipe —Y me gustaría continuar aquí un poco más. Este lugar es tan hermoso.

—Está bien— concordó, dándose cuenta que Alice y Eugeo habían desaparecido por otra puerta y estaban dentro del palacio —Debo…

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo —le sonrió candorosa —Lo importante es lo importante, señor.

Tan comprensiva y amable, era justo como Alice la había descrito; la ideal para ocupar el puesto de reina. E hizo el primero movimiento con ella que podría sellar su futuro, rozó la mejilla sonrojada de su prometida e inclinándose robó un beso de sus labios. Luego repitió la acción con el dorso de su mano, y soltándola salió tras su escolta.

No necesitó buscar mucho, Agil le hizo una seña indicándole que estaban encerrados en la biblioteca, lugar donde a veces Alice pasaba allí las tardes estudiando los estatutos y ordenanzas de su reino.

—¡Eres un maldito con suerte! —lo recibió con alborozo el rubio apenas lo vio entrar, y le palmeó el hombro con tanta animosidad que por poco lo dobló en dos —¡Tan oculto que lo tenías!

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando— se sobó el hombro componiendo una mueca irritada —¿Hablaste con Stacia? ¿Qué respuesta te dio?

Eugeo se echó a reír, mientras los hombros de Alice se hundían amenazadoramente.

—¡Es preciosa bribón! ¡Por eso acudías tan puntual a su encuentro! ¡Después de todo no has cambiado! ¡Una cara bonita te puede más que todos los asuntos del reino…!

Alistair enrojeció hasta las orejas —N-No es cierto…

—Sí lo es— se rió el rubio —Y no te culpo… yo mismo me sentí caer bajo su embrujo.

—Te recuerdo que es una diosa, imbécil— interrumpió Alice mirando a su compañero como si quisiera matarlo.

—Pero es una mujer— finalizó triunfante —Con las emociones y sentimientos de tal.

—¡Es una diosa! —exclamó Alistair sobresaltando al par —¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ella de esa forma! —se dio cuenta de cuan exaltado estaba y se obligó a serenarse, más apenado que antes ¿Qué había sido ese exabrupto? Se tocó la nuca—¿Hablaste con ella? —reiteró con calma.

—Le di tu esquela y le dije que debía darme una respuesta.

—¿Y?

—Solo la leyó, dijo que no tenía nada que acotar al respecto.

Alice que veía la cara del príncipe mientras Eugeo hablaba no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—¿No dijo… nada?

—Nada, aunque…—se tocó el mentón —Parecía muy molesta.

—¿Mo-molesta?

—Sus palabras fueron: 'en todo caso dile que no tenía nada que responder…'—la citó —Luego mandó que me dieran de comer y me envió de regreso.

—Vaya…

—Después de todo, lady Stacia si puede comportarse como una mujer ofendida…—rió Alice de buen humor —Con su permiso caballeros, iré a hacerle compañía a la futura reina…

Eugeo espero que Alice los dejara a solas para mirar a su amigo con una mueca conocedora —Te gusta.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no voy a permitir que trates de hacer alguno de tus movimientos extraños con una divinidad y princesa.

—Porque te gusta.

—Deja de decir tonterías— le dio la espalda rogando que el súbito escozor, causado por las malintencionadas palabras del escolta, se detuviera.

—Entonces ¿ya la has probado?

Pero cuando abrió la boca para responderle, el sueño aquel, del que ya había pasado una luna, reapareció nítido en su memoria… recreando todo aquello que quería olvidar.

Los labios de la diosa, su piel blanca y maleable a su tacto, sus caricias… sus gemidos…

Volvió a sonrojarse, pero antes de contestar la pregunta de Eugeo que había quedado en el aire, decidió conservar algo de estabilidad emocional y desaparecer.

Como un cobarde.

•

•

•

Ella estaba inclinada escribiendo en un pergamino y no lo había oído entrar. El sol primaveral hacía que su cabello pareciera fuego líquido, cayendo de esa forma por su hombro. Y él recordaba haberlo tocado en varias ocasiones sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía; esa vez que Stacia bendijo su tierra, y luego cuando la detuvo de saltar por la ventana cuando extravió el velo que le hubo regalado.

Y tal vez fue en esa ocasión que ese martirio comenzó. Ese donde su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, y le traía a memoria ese sueño que se empeñaba en intentar olvidar.

Las veces que vio a la princesa Stacia después de eso, se las ingenió para ser indiferente y actuar como siempre lo haría. Siendo cortés, tosco tal vez, y ajeno a lo mucho que ella le atraía.

—Alistair —ella lo miró con desdén, y eso le sentaba espectacular en su mirar amielado —Pensé que ya no vendría, señor.

Se tocó la nuca como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso —Mi diosa, fue solo una vez ¿en verdad te has molestado?

—Por supuesto que no— le dijo con soberbia —También tengo obligaciones que merecen mi atención.

Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ambos, el que Alistair se apresuró a romper —Te he traído algo, en compensación al velo que extraviaste— y así diciendo le ofreció la nueva seda color carmesí que brillaba tanto o más que su cabello —Quizás haga juego con tu atuendo…—señaló el coqueto vestido rosado que usaba, el mismo que tenía puesto aquella vez de su visita a _Overworld_.

Ella desarmó su máscara de seriedad y le obsequió una sonrisa pequeña —Igual a los que tus bailarinas usan ¿no es así?

Él no entendió porque le preguntaba algo semejante, por lo que respondió con la verdad —Así es —sonrió —Normalmente ellas lo usan en el 'baile del velo…'— se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba refiriéndose a una danza sensual y seductora, una que Philia solía bailarle en privado y que era preludio a una buena noche de sexo…

Se sonrojó horriblemente, había inmiscuido a la diosa en un tema carnal y pecaminoso. Pero ella no se había dado cuenta de nada, contemplaba la vaporosa seda roja con una sonrisa triste y apagada en sus labios.

•

•

•

—Las margaritas no fueron buena idea —comentó decepcionado —Y pensé que le gustaría el detalle, nacieron gracias a su intervención… sin embargo— suspiró dejándose caer hacia atrás en su sillón real.

—Creo que las flores eran buen plan, pero señor —Agil se rascó la calva cabeza no sabiendo cómo decir lo siguiente —Quizás si le hubiera dado un ramo de rosas, orquídeas o jazmines… Me temo que las margaritas eran demasiado simples…

—¿Y si le obsequiaba una joya?

—Por lo que su alteza ha comentado en varias ocasiones, la diosa Stacia no suele usar grandes ornamentos.

—Pero el velo…—volvió a apenarse al recordar lo que sus palabras apresuradas casi habían hecho —Estúpida Alice…—masculló entre dientes.

—Mi señor si me permite una palabra…

—Habla Agil— miró a su vasallo, era un hombre grande en estatura. En otros tiempos lo había comprado como esclavo, venía de tierras lejanas y no tenía familia, Alistair lo había puesto al frente de los trabajos pesados en el palacio. El tiempo demostró su fidelidad por lo que le regaló la libertad, pero Agil desechando el honor que eso conllevaba decidió quedarse a servir al príncipe. Se sabía libre, y también entendía que cuando quisiera podría marcharse sin que nadie se opusiera, mientras tanto protegía a ese muchacho atolondrado que supo conocer desde su juventud.

—Se preocupa demasiado por la opinión que lady Stacia tiene sobre usted…—murmuró con humildad.

—Debo hacerlo— replicó con aire vencido —De ella depende que nuestro pueblo siga recuperándose.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a un tema más personal— el sirviente se aclaró la garganta —Cada vez que su alteza debe partir a _Underworld_ , lady Sachisa parece marchitarse ¿Por qué no la lleva con usted?

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó exaltado, y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos —Es una mala idea, Agil.

—¿Y si envía a su prometida de vuelta a casa de sus padres hasta que los preparativos de la boda hayan concluido?

Alistair miró al sirviente con sospecha, pero este le devolvía una mirada plana, sin malicia —¿Crees que se ofenda?

—Desde luego que no, ella debe extrañar a su familia. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido —comentó solemne —Además es un gran paso el que va a dar alteza, y debe estar completamente seguro.

Alistair sintió que sus hombros se contraían dolorosamente, al igual que sus pensamientos, sin embargo asintió soltando un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Da la orden, y haz los preparativos pertinentes para que una guardia real escolte a la futura reina hasta su hogar paterno.

—Así se hará mi señor.

•

•

•

—¿Cómo se llaman estas? —señaló una flor abierta y pulposa de color roja que se erguía triunfante de su talle delgado como tentándole a que la tomase. Lo que hizo.

—Clavel— le respondió la deidad —¿Quieres semillas de estas también?

—Lo que mi diosa decida estará bien para mí— sostuvo el capullo entre sus dedos algunos segundos antes de ofrecérselo con una sonrisa

Ella unió la flor al ramo que armaba entre sus manos. Estaban en el jardín que rodeaba el palacio de _Underworld_ , y por pedido de ella estaban cortando flores para adornar el salón, una actividad femenina, pero que Alistair estaba disfrutando secretamente.

—Deberías ver como ha quedado el jardín de mi palacio —proclamó él con orgullo mal disimulado —Estoy seguro de que sería de tu agrado.

—Pues ya habrá alguna oportunidad de verlo…—comentó distraída inclinándose para sentir el aroma de una rosa amarilla que crecía al alcance de su mano.

Y Alistair tuvo que apretar sus manos para no caer en la tentación de sostener su cintura, o enroscar los lazos de su vestido aguamarina entre sus dedos. La tentación de querer hacer cosas que no debía, a estas alturas era insoportable. Se descubría a si mismo contemplando a la diosa con ansiedad cuando ella no lo veía.

Pero era tanto, tanto, el magnetismo que ella le inspiraba que por momentos resultaba doloroso ahogar sus propios impulsos.

 _´Ella es una diosa pura y virgen…_ ' se repetía constantemente _'Su amor es para su pueblo, por ellos vive y respira...'_

Pese a sus palabras, las que recordaba como una especie de mantra, no podía evitar sentirse tentado por su sonrisa, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos tan inocentes y cristalinos.

Ansiaba conquistarla, dar rienda a su amplio conocimiento… pero ella era una diosa. Y él una bestia. Stacia era un ente puro y perfecto. Alistair estaba plagado de errores y corrupción, su mera existencia no era otra cosa que un castigo por un pecado.

Además él estaba próximo a contraer matrimonio con la mujer correcta, y pronto habría de terminar con esos paseos al reino vecino.

—¿Ali…?

Volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que otra vez se había encerrado dentro de sus pensamientos, la diosa sacudía su mano derecha frente a sus ojos con preocupación.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Ali…—ella se hizo para atrás pareciendo muy tímida —B-Bueno… tú me dijiste que podía llamarte así…

Apretó los puños ante el cosquilleo delicioso que le trajo el eco de su voz, y volteó —Hacía tiempo que nadie me nombraba de esa forma, la última fue mi madre… y se sintió extraño.

—Si es un recuerdo doloroso yo puedo…

—No, por favor sigue diciéndome Ali —la observó por sobre su hombro al interrumpirla. Ensayó una sonrisa —Veamos. ¿Cómo debería llamarte yo?

—Cuando Solus era pequeña y no podía nombrar mi nombre correctamente me decía _Cia_.

—¿Cia? —repitió, y luego meneó la cabeza —Prefiero Stacia.

Ella rió —Como quieras— tomó el velo carmesí que descansaba en sus hombros y se envolvió la cabeza, lo observó sujetando los bordes contra su piel, era obvio que el príncipe no dejaba de verla —¿Ali?

—A pesar de que ahora insistes en ocultar tu cabello con eso —señaló la seda — Sigo pensando que te ves más bonita al natural.

Stacia soltó una risita de bochorno, como si eso fuera posible, y se alejó varios pasos hacia el rosal que llamara su atención —Corta con eso. ¿Qué diría alguna de tus doncellas si te escucha decir algo similar?

Él se sintió más seguro al pisar terreno familiar y continuó con el tono de broma —Pues no estoy acostumbrado a mentir, mi diosa.

—¿En serio?

—Si veo algo bonito debo decirlo… Y mis… escoltas lo saben.

—Está bien, digamos que te creo— asintió distraída y observó los pimpollos frente a sus ojos —¿Qué opinas de estos?

' _La belleza de esas flores palidece al lado de la tuya, Stacia…'_ quiso decirle con toda sinceridad, pero tan solo asintió en silencio, y se acercó para cortarlas, no queriendo que la divinidad se clavara alguna espina.

•

•

•

—¡Mi señor que bueno que ya ha llegado!, lady Sachisa le ha enviado un mensaje…

—Ahora no, Agil— lo cortó de mal humor mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación, se despojó de la capa y la arrojó a los escalones.

El sirviente se dispuso a levantarla con curiosidad, preguntándose que le había ocurrido para que actuara de tal forma —¿Ordeno que le preparen el baño, alteza?

—No— lo cortó, luego se detuvo en el descansillo y se volvió —Sí, haz que preparen mi baño, y que me suban una charola con comida liviana, no bajaré a cenar.

—Sí señor.

No esperó que Agil dijera algo más y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia sus aposentos, abrió las puertas antes que los guardias apostados lo hicieran y se encerró de un golpazo terminando de desvestirse por su cuenta.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

La situación en _Underworld_ había empezado de forma extraña, él llegando puntual a la cita, Stacia no aparecía por ningún lado por lo que vació sus bolsillos de las frutas que llevaba ubicándolas sobre la mesa. La diosa llegó tarde y visiblemente perturbada, Alistair se guardó para sí lo fascinado que se sintió al verla vistiendo ese exquisito vestido negro, su color favorito. Prefirió callar y en cambio burlarse de su cabello despeinado. Ella recobró el humor ante su tono liviano, y él volvió a contemplarla hambriento, atraído como nunca por su hechizo.

Entonces se le ocurrió convidarle de esas frutas que había hurtado vergonzosamente de su jardín _'Se llaman moras… aunque esas crecen en el huerto norte de Centoria, Ali…'_ le había explicado con una sonrisa acusadora mientras se llevaba los frutos morados a sus labios. Y ahí se perdió.

El hilillo purpura tiñó sus labios y descendió descuidadamente por su barbilla, y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, Alistair invadió el espacio personal de la divinidad y secó con su pulgar el descuidado accidente. Y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para _no_ comerle la boca de un beso desesperado.

¿Cómo olvidar la mirada de terror que inundó sus pupilas ante su acción avasallante?

La había asustado. Stacia de pronto se puso pálida, y aunque él trató de actuar con naturalidad la afrenta ya estaba hecha. Y no solo eso sino que también la cubrió de humillación. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió tocar su piel en una acción que bien sabia era meramente seductora? ¡Stacia no era como las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar! Ella no respondería toda coqueta a su avance…porque…

—Ella es una diosa…—se reclamó golpeando la pared con su puño —Y tú un maldito cabro que ni siquiera tiene derecho a una mísera sonrisa suya…

•

•

•

Se levantó del lecho cuando se dio cuenta que no habría de dormir. Lo ocurrido en la tarde todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza; el momento en que rozó la piel de Stacia, el magnetismo de sus labios teñidos del color de las moras, el fulgor ambarino de sus ojos temerosos.

Era una tentación tan grande...

Salió de sus aposentos y volvió a la sala del trono.

—¡Agil! —lo llamó a los gritos mientras se sentaba, y la hilera de doncellas siempre bien predispuestas desfilaban frente a él para atenderlo.

—¿Señor no se había retirado a dormir? ¿Qué se le ofrece? —aventuró apresurado el sirviente, notando que príncipe estaba visiblemente de malhumor.

—Haz que las bailarinas hagan algo para distraerme— le dijo secamente.

—Sí, alteza.

Minutos después las mujeres enfundadas en sus vestidos etéreos y sensuales, realizaban la danza del velo para delicia del único espectador. Los ojos del príncipe seguían a Philia conforma ella se movía por el recinto envolviendo su cintura con la seda transparente, lo veía provocativa, contoneando su cuerpo como si fuera una gacela, sonriendo altiva al tener la atención del monarca.

Y Alistair hubiera seguido contemplándola hambriento, si no hubiera distinguido la otra silueta que se acercaba vacilante a él por el lado derecho. Identidad que llegó a sus labios con el nombre de su reciente tormento.

—¿S-Stacia…?

¿Tal vez la marea inestable de sus emociones la había llamado para que apareciese frente a él? ¿O acaso estaba soñando que la diosa se presentaba en su presencia luciendo ese vestido color medianoche que tan hermoso le sentaba?

No estaba soñando. No. Lo comprobó cuando luego de echar a la gente de la sala, se acercó a la princesa que parecía preocupada y triste. Ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar de lo que había pasado en la tarde y él lo agradecía. Stacia tenía otra idea en mente, lo comprobó cuando luego de varios segundos de pausa agónica y con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos le confesó aquel _'Me gustas Ali…'_ y como si eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro para él, la divinidad alzó su rostro y le dio un beso cándido en los labios.

Y él se bloqueó quedándose inmóvil. Su mente se quedó en blanco, y se llenó de horror. Y culpa. Y odio hacia sí mismo por manipular la situación de aquella forma.

Al ver que el príncipe se había quedado taciturno y lelo, la joven entendió su silencio rápidamente e hizo lo que cualquier mujer ofendida haría. Escapó.

Alistair se quedó con la mano en el aire, aquella que había tomado la de la deidad para transmitirle tranquilidad, la que ella rechazó. Seguía con los ojos abiertos, el corazón latiéndole al galope, y los pensamientos enturbiados.

¿Qué debía hacer?

— _Me gustas Ali…_ — había dicho con voz suave y vergonzosa buscando su rostro con pena. Se sintió miserable y perdido. Pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente feliz de que él hubiera sido el destinatario de ese primer beso lleno de inexperiencia.

—Stacia…—susurro cayendo en cuenta que seguía plantado en el salón del trono, y que había dejado escapar aquello que desde un tiempo a esta parte era su tormento y obsesión —¡Stacia!

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, los guardias lo miraron sorprendidos, mientras él echaba a correr por el largo pasillo buscándola. ¿Qué tan lejos podía haber ido? Ella que ni siquiera conocía los caminos dentro del castillo… Siguió corriendo por el jardín exterior, hasta que descubrió la silueta de Agil que volvía en sentido contrario, frenó lo suficiente para enfrentarlo.

—¡Stacia! ¿Dónde está?

El sirviente le devolvió una mirada sorprendida —Lady Stacia rechazó la invitación de quedarse aquí a pasar la noche, por lo que la envié de vuelta…

—¿Cómo que la enviaste de vuelta? —casi le gritó.

—B-Bueno ella insistió en irse, señor… yo quise convencerla, pero…

—¿Se fue sola? —bramó sujetándose la cabeza.

—Lord Eugeo se había levantado con todo el alboroto que su llegada imprimió al castillo, así que le supliqué actuara como guardia de la princesa y la escoltara sana y salva hasta su hogar…

Alistair bajó la cabeza, afligido. Se recriminó el no haber reaccionado a tiempo, el no haberla besado cuando ella rozó sus labios temblorosos contra los suyos… ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera tan tonta?

—¿Ha dejado algún mensaje para mí? —aventuró esperanzado.

—Me temo que no, alteza— respondió solícito —¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Nada que tú puedas darme— sentenció afligido y enojado. De pronto se irguió cuan alto era y, girando sobre sus talones volvió sobre sus pasos. Pese a que su cabeza estaba en alto, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados, e ideas contradictorias.

¿En verdad había sido tan cobarde de rechazar los sentimientos de la divinidad?

' _¡Pero yo no sabía que ella se sentía de esa forma…! Stacia que es tan hermosa y pura… ¿en verdad puede sentir algo por un pecador como yo…?'_

Su mente le daba vueltas a la idea descabellada de volar hasta _Underworld_ y confesarle que… que…

—Me pasa lo mismo…— sentenció entre las sombras, deteniéndose cuando el peso de ese reconocimiento se acentuó sobre sus hombros. Lo había negado por tanto tiempo, disfrazándolo de veneración y admiración… pero lo cierto es que iba más allá de eso. Era algo profundo que carcomía y quemaba sus entrañas.

Abrió las puertas de su recamara todavía con la idea de volar hacia el reino del sur, pero la silueta que encontró allí dentro lo abstuvo de hacer algo.

—¿Philia? —aventuró sorprendido al reconocer a su _favorita_. La linda doncella tenía cabello color miel, tal vez ligeramente más claro que el de Stacia, y ojos celestes. Un cuerpo firme y voluptuoso que él había recorrido muchas veces con manos ansiosas, ataviado en ese momento con una serie de velos azules que sugerían tentativamente sus encantos.

—Pensé que su alteza podría necesitar un poco de distracción nocturna…—murmuró suave y femenina, enmarcando su rostro de porcelana con el extremo de la seda.

—Philia…

Ella giró sobre sus talones en puntas de pie, y alzó en alto su pierna desnuda contoneando su cintura hacia atrás mientras hacía flotar el velo que con gracia cayó cubriendo su rostro, dejando su vientre al descubierto. Desprendió otro velo de su cadera y con él enmarcó su cintura mientras veía como el príncipe seguía con expresión encendida cada uno de sus movimientos. Satisfecha de contar con toda su atención se le fue aproximando hasta que éste la apresó entre sus brazos.

El beso brusco que le dio lo vio venir apenas se sintió desfallecer contra su cuerpo, su respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido una milla, su aroma a mentas, sus manos ansiosas recorriendo su espalda baja mientras le quitaba el poco aire que estaba en sus pulmones.

Alistair se separó unos segundos para contemplarla ¿En verdad era Stacia? Había contemplado a la preciosa deidad bailándole todo ese tiempo, con ese velo azul que contrastaba con su cabello anaranjado y su piel nívea. Stacia bailando esa erótica danza sin dejar de sonreírle… Como ahora cuyos labios de cereza se curvaron y le rozaron en una caricia tentativa, su mirar ambarino encendido por esa emoción que él conocía demasiado bien.

—Stacia…—se permitió susurrar contra su boca besándola como debió hacerlo en la sala del trono, dando vía libre a sus impulsos primarios. Pero cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo insoportable, se alejó para descubrir que no era la deidad quien se derretía entre sus brazos. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada por segunda vez —Philia…—la nombró reconociéndola, y deteniendo esa locura antes de que pasara a mayores. La sostuvo de los hombros con suavidad y firmeza, la evadió sutil obligándole a que diera un paso hacia atrás —Ve a dormir, es tarde.

—Pero alteza…— que ella estaba contrariada era decir poco.

—Ha sido un largo y necesito descansar. Por favor retírate— le dio la espalda y se apretó las sienes —En el futuro consúltame antes de volver a hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Sí, mi amo. Lo siento— la voz de la doncella sonó apenada y ofendida.

Pero él tenía más cosas en la cabeza que el despecho de una de sus amantes. Oyó que ella recogía sus cosas y luego salía de la habitación en silencio. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro largo seguido de un bufido de impotencia.

¿Qué pasaba con él que veía a la diosa en todos lados?

—¿Qué has hecho conmigo, mi diosa? —rio amargamente. Eso era algo que sin duda habría de preguntarle cuando la viera.

Preguntarle eso, y besarla hasta que se le acabara el aire de los pulmones.

•

•

•

—¿Cómo que lady Stacia estuvo aquí? —Alice protestó molesta mientras frenaba los embates de Alistair quien estaba visiblemente de mal humor —¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

—Fue una visita sorpresiva— terció Eugeo aplacándose el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su ropa de entrenamiento —Nadie esperaba que viniera, ni siquiera Alistair.

La muchacha rubia alzó su espada de madera y trazó una abrupta finta que el príncipe evitó a conciencia, su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido y sus labios convertidos en una línea tensa.

—¿No te habló de mí? —reiteró por milésima ocasión hacia su amigo rubio, el cual meneó la cabeza en una mueca negativa.

—Cada vez que me lo preguntas te digo lo mismo, alteza. La princesa Stacia no me ha dicho nada de su augusta persona.

—Bueno, ¿y de que hablaron durante todo el viaje?

—Eso es un secreto —sonrió con aire enigmático.

—¿Ahhh?

Alice miró a su compañero alzando las cejas, de pronto dio un paso hacia atrás y de un salto calculado se lanzó hacia él con su sable en alto, el que dejó descender tajante sobre su mano derecha. Provocando un agudo chillido y una retahíla de soeces mientras el pobre escolta se sobaba la muñeca.

—¡Diablos, Alice! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —vociferó Eugeo.

—Es un secreto— finalizó ella y cargó su espada sobre su hombro antes de girarse hacia el príncipe quien instintivamente retrocedió un paso, como si temiera ser el siguiente afectado.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí… aunque lo intuyo— observó los melancólicos ojos grises de su empleador y añadió resuelta —Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Lo que tengo que hacer no es lo que _quiero_ hacer…—murmuró Alistair con angustia.

—Siempre has sido arrebatado, haciendo todo lo que se te viniera en gana sin importar las consecuencias… ¿vas a detenerte ahora?

—Concuerdo con Alice— se le unió Eugeo mirando con rabia a su compañera mientras seguía tocándose la muñeca —Sea lo que sea que hagas nosotros te apoyaremos. Cuentas con nosotros…— le enseñó el pulgar con una sonrisa.

Él observó a sus escoltas, eran sus mejores amigos desde pequeño. Se había criado con ellos, eran su mano izquierda y derecha, sus consejeros y familia. La única familia que recordaba.

—¿No van a arrepentirse de lo que están diciendo? —aventuró en tono ligero.

—¿Nos hemos arrepentido alguna vez de cubrir tus correrías? ¿O de arreglar alguno de esos líos de faldas u estupideces que cometes por tu carácter impulsivo? —dijo Alice arqueando las cejas. Eugeo a su lado sonrió rascándose la nuca.

Alistair tomó una honda bocanada de aire —Bien, porque voy a romper ese compromiso matrimonial. No voy a casarme, no con ella al menos…—de pronto se sintió aliviado al decirlo —Alice encárgate de ello, Eugeo has llegar un costoso presenta a la familia de la novia, y…—sonrió animado —Dile a Diavel que prepare a Sirrah, partiré inmediatamente a _Underworld._

•

•

•

El viaje hasta el reino del sur pareció durar más que el tiempo que usualmente le llevaba. Lo cierto era que los nervios lo carcomían, la ansiedad de verla y no saber que decirle… de explicarle, de contarle…

—Tengo miedo Sirrah… he marchado gozoso a batallas donde sabía que podía volver en un cajón… pero esto… Nadie me preparó para algo como esto…—le dijo a su corcel con pesar.

Pero el caballo lo sabía, lo supo mucho antes que él. Relinchó suavemente como transmitiéndole que 'Todo estaría bien' y le rozó la pierna con el hocico en un gesto de apoyo.

—Gracias amigo.

El palacio se extendió ante sus ojos y contuvo la respiración cuando Sirrah se aproximó a la ventana por la que siempre entraba, y lo dejó ahí listo para enfrentar su destino.

Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás inconscientemente, se alisó la capa y entró raudo, como él solía hacerlo aterrizando fácilmente dentro del estudio. Todo seguía igual a como lo había visto la última vez; las flores en los floreros, la blancura de las paredes, y ese aroma sutil el perfume de Stacia, flotando entre todas sus cosas.

Sin embargo no era ella quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a la mesa a rebosar de papiros. La diosa Solus tenía ese conocido aire frío y petulante en su mirar cerúleo.

—Mi hermana me avisó de esto, pero en verdad no creí que fuera posible —le dijo secamente.

—¿Dónde está Stacia?

—La _diosa_ Stacia— lo corrigió— Me pidió que la suplantara en estos deberes, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Y-Yo… la esperaré aquí hasta que regrese…—murmuró sintiéndose cohibido ante la presencia avasallante de la joven deidad. Su expresión era gélida, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

' _A esa diosa le gustas…'_ había sentenciado Alice en plena conciencia. Y él recordó esas palabras y de pronto se sintió torpe y muy cohibido.

—Parece no entender, alteza. Mi hermana ha dejado las funciones diplomáticas en mis manos. De ahora en adelante cualquier tema respectivo a nuestros reinos deberá tratarlo conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —interrogó irritado apretando los bordes de su capa entre los dedos.

—No lo sé. Ahora por favor tome asiento… el primer punto a tratar en la agenda es…

—Con todo respeto, princesa…—la interrumpió firme pero tajante —No voy a hablar de esos temas con usted.

—¿Debo intuir que está terminando la alianza entre ambas naciones?

—Desde luego que no, pero esta tregua política se realizó entre lady Stacia y yo— prosiguió demasiado molesto como para contenerse —Que la princesa en persona me lo diga, creo que merezco ese respeto —movió la silla a un lado y tomó asiento con toda la calma del mundo —La esperaré aquí, usted puede avisarle de mi llegada apenas ella regrese de sus 'asuntos tan importantes'.

Solus empequeñeció los ojos de tal forma que Alistair creyó por un segundo que fuego saldría de su boca y lo quemaría vivo. Pareció ofendida y afrentada por sus palabras. Tomó un extremo de su vestido esmeralda, color que chocaba con el azul profundo de su cabello, y retrocedió presurosa hasta la puerta.

—Por mí puede quedarse todo el tiempo que desee hasta echar raíces, _señor_ Alistair. Porque Stacia no va atenderlo nunca.

Y cerró de un portazo que pareció retumbar en las paredes de ese imponente palacio.

' _¿No me va a atender? Eso ya lo veremos…'_

Sin embargo fue como lo pensó. Stacia estaba demasiado ofendida como para enfrentarlo, porque no apareció por el estudio ni por el palacio en ningún momento.

•

•

•

Aquello parecía un ciclo repetitivo de nunca acabar. Todos los días iba a _Underworld_ y volvía con el mismo resultado. ¿Dónde se escondía? ¿Dónde hallaba reposo para su alma sedienta?

Y él ya estaba desesperado y frenético. Montar guardia y sobrevolar una y otra vez los extensos territorios del reino no había ayudado en nada. Parecía que el paradero de la diosa había sido tragado por la tierra… ¿podía ser eso posible?

—Otra vez regresó sin novedades— Alice le confió por lo bajo a Agil cuando el príncipe ingresó por el pasillo blandiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sus pesados pasos acompañando sus palabras.

—Por la seguridad de nuestro reino que mi príncipe encuentre pronto a la diosa Stacia… el consejo está furioso por lo que ocurrió con lady Sachisa, y los rumores de que la alianza entre _Underworld_ y _Overworld_ ha concluido corren como reguero de pólvora…— le siseó el mayordomo con preocupación —Y eso es muy malo ahora…

—Lo sé, solo que… nunca lo había visto así; tan desesperado, y vehemente— bajó aún más la voz —Tú la viste ¿cierto? ¿En verdad es como él la describe?

—Tuve la ocasión de platicar con ella solo algunos minutos… y considerando su origen noble y divino es un dechado de virtudes. Hermosa, humilde, libre de malicia… Una soberana firme y segura de si misma, no tengo más que halagos hacia ella lady Alice.

—Sí, Eugeo piensa lo mismo; pero porque él ha quedado fascinado por ella— refirió entre dientes.

Luego ambos conservaron el silencio cuando el príncipe apareció furioso y se dejó caer en su sillón real.

—Por tu expresión noto que ha sido otro día improductivo— comenzó Alice con suavidad.

—¡No sé dónde se ha metido! ¡Pareciera que la tierra se la hubo tragado sin dejar rastro…! —exclamó furioso, luego se mesó el cabello esperando serenarse —¿Cómo sigue todo por aquí?

—El grupo de ancianos decrépitos aún quieren tu cabeza en un plato… y los rumores dicen que luego de tu rechazo lady Sachisa ha decidido seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en sacerdotisa…

Alistair apretó los parpados con pesar pero no refirió palabra. Al notar su expresión apesadumbrada, Agil se le aproximó con sutileza.

—Alteza, ¿desea que mande a llamar a las bailarinas?

—No, no estoy con ánimos.

—¿Tal vez una partida de senet?

—No, y escucha Agil —se puso de pie con decisión —Quiero que envíes lejos a todo ese séquito de bailarinas y doncellas, ya no los necesito. Tengo otras cosas en mente por las cuales ocuparme…

Alice abrió sus ojos ante eso pero no dijo palabra, sin embargo el sirviente sí lo hizo.

—¿Está seguro, señor?

—Lo estoy completamente, hace tiempo que ya no necesito nada de eso.

—Se hará como usted lo ha mandado, con permiso.

La muchacha rubia se acercó hasta el trono del joven quien había vuelto a adoptar esa expresión afligida y desesperada.

—Ha desaparecido por completo, Alice… —se lamentó —¿Crees que… que haya usado su poder como diosa para purificarse y esfumarse para siempre…?

—Vamos, estas llevando esto demasiado lejos— le puso la mano de forma maternal en el hombro intentando calmarlo —Tú no mereces semejante sacrificio…

—Pero…

—Solo está muy ofendida por lo que sea que hayas hecho…—él bajó la vista con culpabilidad —¿O lo que _no_ hayas hecho? —notó que se apenaba —Cuando se sienta lista aparecerá nuevamente, es una mujer después de todo y puedo asegurarte que como tal, renacerá más bella y altiva que nunca. Y que no dejará pasar la oportunidad para echarte en cara lo que sea que los ha distanciado.

—Gracias Alice— tocó la mano de su amiga y le dio un ligero apretón mientras la veía de soslayo —Aunque sabes que en el momento en que encuentre a Stacia la momentánea paz en la que vivimos se evaporará en un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

•

•

•

Entrar como un caballero por las puertas, como ella le había señalado en esa primera reunión, no había funcionado. Solo atraía la mirada petulante de la diosa Solus quien directamente ya no le dirigía la palabra. Solo Terraria, la divinidad rubia y etérea lo veía con compasión y culpabilidad, como si ella supiera _todo_. Pero aún así mantenía un silencio hermético sobre el paradero de su hermana mayor.

Alistair salió del palacio de _Underworld_ con desgano y montó a Sirrah decidiendo emprender el regreso a su amada fortaleza y esperar. Alice se lo remarcaba siempre; debía esperar a que Stacia decidiera reaparecer.

Dejó que su caballo comandara la vuelta, notando vacíamente que el animal elegía otro camino al que usualmente hacían. Era como una pequeña recorrida sobre el reino fértil, entre los valles y ríos, los huertos de moras cuyo fruto se extendía como un lazo color púrpura, y el verdor esmeralda de los prados, el cielo azul. Todo era una acuarela de colores que saltaba a la vista. Aun ese punto carmesí de allá abajo que parecía una flor…

Pero al esforzarse para distinguir que era, su corazón volvió a latir desbocado.

—¡Stacia! ¡Sirrah vira hacia la izquierda ahora…! ¡No permitas que se escape! —comandó firme, como cuando repartía órdenes en el campo de batalla como el gran guerrero que era. Y el animal descendió en caída libre rumbo a lo que su amo había visto y él identificaba como cierto.

La silueta de la diosa enfundada en el velo rojo, canasto en mano mientras recolectaba moras, su hermana Terraria metros más allá, a una considerable distancia, ambas tan concentradas en lo que hacían que ninguna reparó en él hasta que pegó un salto y aterrizó frente a ella. Su diosa.

—Así que aquí te escondías— le dijo sin ánimo de ser educado, con el corazón latiéndole desaforado en las venas del cuello. El bien ensayado discurso de _'Perdón y acéptame...'_ olvidado por completo.

Al oír la voz conocida, las acciones de la pelirroja se detuvieron, y alzó la mirada descubriéndolo con horror. Su rostro adoptó el tono encendido de su cabello y corrió en dirección a Terraria, quien habiendo visto lo mismo detrás de ella, iba a su encuentro con rapidez.

—¡Stacia ven aquí! —le gritó Alistair ofuscado yendo tras sus pasos pero sin lograr alcanzarla. La deidad era grácil y rápida como una gacela —¡No te comportes como una niña!

Ella no le respondió y se ocultó tras la silueta de su hermana menor quien extendió los brazos ante el príncipe a modo de barrera.

—Alteza le ruego por favor que se marche…—habló la deidad rubia, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la corrida que había hecho, protegiendo a la pelirroja con su cuerpo.

—Stacia— insistió —¿Vas a seguir ocultándote todo el tiempo?

—¡No estoy ocultándome! —finalmente respondió en un grito, y lo observó desde atrás, sus mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente —Solo que ahora mismo no quiero verte.

—Eso equivale a lo mismo… no puedes dejar tus funciones por una tontería.

—No he dejado mis deberes, Alistair —declaró seria —Solo he rescindido de mi trato contigo, y se lo he pasado a Solus. Que te niegues a aceptar eso ya no es mi problema… —y añadió altiva —Querías que te lo dijera cara a cara, pues óyelo bien; las negociaciones entre _Underworld_ y _Overworld_ continuarán en pie, pero no a través de mí.

—Stacia…

—Ahora vete de aquí, estás poniendo en una posición incómoda a mi pequeña hermana…—los ojos aguamarina de la deidad rubia parpadeaban en confusión.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar —declaró firme.

—Si eres un caballero te marcharás aquí ahora y olvidarás que esta conversación, y _otras_ situaciones tuvieron lugar.

Él apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Stacia hablaba sin despegar los ojos de él, y parecía tan convencida y hermosa…

¿Cómo podía lucir tan bella cuando estaba quebrándolo y rompiendo algo que nunca empezó?

—¿En verdad quieres eso? —aventuró Alistair con voz suave.

—Alteza— Terraria intervino con diplomacia —Por favor márchese, se lo ruego.

Él abrió la boca para mandarla callar, pero eso no hubiera servido de nada. Por lo que apretó los labios y retrocedió vislumbrando a su caballo que pastaba metros más allá entre los árboles de moras que prodigaban una leve sombra huidiza sobre el césped esmeralda.

No necesito hacerle ninguna seña, mansamente el animal se acercó a él y alzó sus orejas negras al ver a la diosa, relinchó tristemente y esperó a que su amo lo montara.

•

•

•

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Esperar.

—¿Más todavía?

Alistair miró a su amigo con escepticismo. Ambos estaban sentados en las escalinatas que llevaban al jardín de madreselvas. Desde esa posición podía ver el sol que como una agonizante mancha roja se perdía en el cielo del atardecer. Los anaranjados y rojos del firmamento volvieron a recordarle a ella. Stacia siempre presente en sus pensamientos. Sonrió ante su propio secreto.

—Aunque las mujeres tienen una curiosa forma de actuar, dicen _no_ cuando en realidad significa un _sí_ … y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Eso se aplica a la gran mayoría, pero Stacia no es así…—se rascó la cabeza muy afligido —Con ella no sé cómo actuar… todo lo que usualmente funcionaba con las otras, con ella pierde sentido…

—¿Porque ella no es igual a las otras mujeres que has deseado conquistar?

El príncipe Alistair se coloreó de rubor hasta las orejas. Nunca había mencionado abiertamente cuales eran sus intenciones con la diosa Stacia, y sentía timidez que Eugeo lo leyera como un libro abierto. Algo le decía que dentro de ese palacio su rubio escolta no era el único que podía hacerlo.

—B-Bueno yo… Sí, es cierto. La quiero para mí…—murmuró bajito.

El rubio rió alegre y le palmeó el hombro —¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Una guerra.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Con tal de que ella esté a mi lado, no me interesa otra cosa.

—Eso puede sonar egoísta ¿sabes? Alejarla de su pueblo, de sus funciones, para estar contigo, un…

—Cabro maldito— completó con nostalgia y apoyó las manos en los mosaicos y se echó para atrás, el atardecer un hecho sobre las cabezas de ambos —He pensado mucho en eso, y si yo amo a Stacia con toda su belleza y divinidad ¿Por qué ella no habría de amarme, así como soy? ¿Con mis pecados y errores a cuestas? Stacia es la única que tiene el poder de absolverme y bendecirme…

Eugeo lo escuchó atentamente y amplió la sonrisa, volvió a repetir la acción y palmeó el hombro del monarca —Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Alistair. Una diosa es capaz de librar a un demonio.

•

•

•

La noche era un hecho dentro del castillo silencioso. Alistair se ciñó la capa en sus hombros y ocultó su rostro en las sombras de la capucha. Caminó silencioso por los pasillos solitarios. Pasaba de media noche y solo la guardia nocturna velaba los movimientos dentro de la estancia.

Había tomado la decisión de ir a _Underworld_ después de su charla con Eugeo durante la tarde, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y Stacia no evadía sus deberes, la encontraría en su habitación. Así como la primera noche cuando la sorprendió exquisita y sugerente a punto de irse a dormir.

Sonrió ante ese encuentro y con el ánimo renovado salió al exterior. Había ordenado previamente que ensillaran a Sirrah por lo que este esperaba meneando las crines de su cola, tal vez consciente y ansioso de la nueva travesía que iban a realizar.

—Lamento exigirte tanto amigo, pero te prometo que esta será la última vez…— le dijo al oído, acariciando sus largas crines del color de la noche. El animal corcoveó y emitió un bufido leve, clavando delicadamente las pezuñas en el suelo como una señal de que estaba completamente listo.

Alistair montó y los guardias abrieron las puertas para que el caballo y su jinete salieran trotando tranquilamente. Le hizo una seña a Diavel de que no se preocupara y clavando los talones en el anca del corcel, este arrancó al galope buscando un claro desde donde alzar vuelo.

Volar de noche tenía otros beneficios, ver la luna blanca suspendida en el cielo, las estrellas, millares de ellas titilando como pequeñas luces flotantes. Y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, perfecta aliada que acompañaba y bendecía sus pasos.

Bajo ese cielo de vigilia distinguió las torres altas del palacio de _Underworld_ iluminadas por la fantasmal luz lunar, y ahora le parecieron más imponentes e impenetrables que la primera vez que estuvo ahí. La guardia nocturna apostada a los lados de la gran entrada ni se había percatado de su llegada, por lo que los sobrevoló sin problemas riendo para sus adentros mientras Sirrah rodeaba la edificación buscando la ventana anhelada.

La habitación de Stacia quedaba en la torre norte, bastante alejada del resto del palacio, y eso era un gran beneficio a favor. Vio pasar el resto de ventanas infinitas recordando como la primera vez se había lanzado a escoger una de ellas sin saber a ciencia cierta a quién pertenecía, y ahora volvía a elegir la misma teniendo pleno conocimiento de a quién iba a encontrar.

Se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro y pegando un salto acrobático abrió la ventana cerrada de un golpe certero deslizándose sin problemas dentro de la habitación parcialmente iluminada.

 _Deja vu._

Stacia estaba al otro lado del lecho vestida con un vaporoso camisón blanco, otra vez tenía el cepillo entre las manos, y otra vez su cabello era un delicioso desorden de fuego que caía enmarcando su rostro.

Esta vez no gastó saliva en alguna puya en cuanto a su vestimenta o cabello, ahora caminó hacia ella con la confianza que sus propios sentimientos le inspiraban. Sólo que no se esperó, o tal vez sí, que la joven rodeara el lecho buscando escapar deliberadamente de él.

—¡A-Alistair…! —exclamó sorprendida desde el otro extremo, luego bajó la voz de golpe recordando que no muy lejos de su alcoba se hallaba la de sus hermanas —¿Qué haces aquí? —de pronto reparó en su aspecto actual por lo que se estiró forzosamente para tomar la manta de encima del colchón y cubrirse, tal y como hubo hecho la primera vez. Pero él le dio alcance y la frenó, se lanzó sobre ella aplacando cualquier tipo de acción —¿Q-Qué haces? —musitó incomoda, el rubor incendiando sus mejillas.

—¿Pues que pareciera que estoy haciendo? —le respondió en idéntico tono, robando un vistazo furtivo a lo que la seda parcialmente escondía —Nunca me diste tiempo a darte una respuesta— agregó volviendo a ver su rostro, ahora ligeramente sonrojado.

—No necesito una respuesta, y te pedí que olvidaras aquello— respondió calmada. Y empezó retorcerse para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos lo cual parecía imposible, a juzgar por la forma en que la retenía contra sí.

—Pues yo sí quiero dártela, aunque me ha pasado más de una semana buscándote como loco… mientras tú te escondías de mí…

—¡Y-Yo… yo no…mhmm…!

El reproche quedó sepultado bajo el beso ansioso que el príncipe le ofreció. La sujetó de los hombros y la acercó tanto que atrapó sus labios antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al primer contacto se inclinó hacia adelante con fiereza, buscando transmitir lo desesperado y ansioso que se sentía ante todo aquello; notaba la ligera resistencia en esa boca sabor a moras, pero el joven supo conquistarla con paciencia, con dulzura y con caricias. Hasta que la sintió suspirar quedamente, y en señal de rendición entreabrir los labios para que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

Alistair soltó sus hombros, y sus manos viajaron una hasta su cabello húmedo, la otra a su cintura, las de Stacia le rozaron tímidamente el pecho; en principio para apaciguarlo, pero conforme la caricia se extendía por incontables segundos, lo animó a continuar con el tacto inexperto de sus dedos.

Finalmente la falta de oxígeno pudo con ambos, y se separaron, jadeantes y sorprendidos. Stacia estaba ruborizada, Alistair feliz y contento. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y enterró la cabeza en cuello de la deidad quedándose allí inmóvil.

—Siento lo mismo que tú…—le susurró contra su piel en una acción tímida e ingenua.

—A-Ali…—la voz de ella sonó llena de pena, aunque a él nunca le pareció más hermoso oírla tan afectada.

—Estaba tan sorprendido con tu valentía Stacia que no supe cómo actuar, perdóname—continuó diciendo —Jamás imaginé que alguien como tú podría mostrarme algo más que compasión, y batallé por mucho tiempo con todo lo que tú me inspirabas…

—Ali…—reiteró e incorporándose tomó el rostro del príncipe que estaba igual de abochornado que el de ella —Tú mereces mucho más que solo compasión…—él le sonrió embelesado —Pero… ¿es real todo lo que estás diciendo?

—Aquí…—tomó la mano de ella y la apoyó en su corazón que latía desbocado, pero feliz —¿Lo sientes? Él no va a mentirte.

La diosa asintió y amplió la sonrisa, sus ojos de pronto más brillantes—Yo… no sé que decir…

—¿Te arrepientes de tus palabras?

—¡No! —exclamó apresurada y bajó la vista —Tenía tanto miedo de haber perdido lo poco que tenía contigo después de ese día… que me recriminaba constantemente el no haber sido capaz de callar.

—Si tú callabas yo nunca iba a saber.

—Es que tú nunca me ponías atención, y decías cosas que…

—¿Cómo qué no? El único pensamiento latente en mi cabeza era Stacia, Stacia…—rió y le besó la frente, enternecido de poder estar así con ella; de acunarla entre sus brazos, de sentir el tacto tibio de su cuerpo palpitante junto al suyo.

—Ali…

—¿Mmmhm…?

—No es que me moleste estar así contigo, pero… ¿podría ponerme algo de abrigo?

Se veía tan adorable diciendo eso con rubor, que él no pudo evitar la ligera risilla que escapó de sus labios, ni es súbito deseo de volver a saborear sus labios. Deseo que aplacó al inclinar la cabeza y hacerse de su boca.

La inexperiencia de ella al copiar los movimientos y caricias, escalaba en intensidad lo que en un primer momento quiso que fuera tierno y controlado. Pero los suspiros que dejaba escapar y que Alistair se tragaba entre un beso y otro, lo obligaban a no querer separarse de ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo de igual manera.

Las manos masculinas descendían y ascendían por su columna, tironeaban su cabello sin pesar, y rozaban la piel desnuda que el escote trasero imprimía en su espalda. El camisón estorbaba al paso de sus caricias. Su piel era tan suave, y el aroma que emanaba de ella estaba volviéndole loco. Eso y los sonidos suaves que emitía al besarla profundamente. Su lengua se enredaba a la suya, se encontraban, se unían y separaban, todo en medio del caos desatado por un beso que rápidamente empezaba a salirse de curso.

Alistair se movió hacia adelante, obligando a que Stacia hiciera lo mismo hasta que sus piernas temblorosas volvieron a chocar con el lecho. Él apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y la doblegó con toda la suavidad posible hasta que la aprisionó contra la cama y su cuerpo. Cuerpo que latía dolorosamente buscando saciar cierta necesidad en concreto.

Siguió besándola con los ojos cerrados, aspirando aire trabajosamente entre un roce y otro, sintiendo que todo lo que se interponía entre ella y él: su camisón a estas alturas arrugado, su propia ropa, era un obstáculo que debía ser librado rápidamente.

Las piernas de Stacia se movieron temblorosas atrapándole y cuando su pequeño pie descalzo le rozó la cadera en una acción inocente, Alistair sintió que las emociones que guardaba estaban a punto de despertar.

—A-Ali…

La forma desesperada en la que gimió su nombre le trajo a la memoria aquel sueño que guardaba profundamente en su subconsciente. Las brumas de la conciencia le volvieron en el instante en que sus manos habían atrapado las piernas de la deidad con rudeza. La bestia a punto de salirse de control.

Entonces se detuvo, sintiendo que la cabeza le palpitaba horrible por haberse refrenado a tiempo, y evitar que aquellas monstruosas protuberancias salieran a relucir y demostraran porque lo llamaban príncipe cabro.

—¿Ali…?

Miró hacia abajo donde el cuerpo exquisito de la diosa parecía a punto de ser sacrificado. Sus piernas estaban separadas levemente, su cabello revuelto, sus labios enrojecidos y turgentes, al igual que sus mejillas. Hasta su respiración laboriosa que despegaba su pecho del escote para luego volverse a dibujar sobriamente, le parecía hermoso y endeble.

Ella se sentó, desechando su aspecto que nada tenía de inocente, el bretel del camisón bajó por la lisura de su hombro y no se preocupó en acomodarlo.

—Ali…—insistió y buscó sus ojos grises que aún lucía turbios —¿Qué pasa?

—No podemos— le sonrió con pena desviando la mirada y alejándose otro poco.

—¿Por qué no? —ella volvió a la carga arrodillándose junto a él, el ruedo de la prenda muy por encima de sus muslos desnudos. Sujetó la cara del príncipe y lo volvió hacia sí. Seriedad en su expresión —¿Es que ya no te gusto?

Él se mordió el labio ante la misma declaración en contextos diferentes, atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo que la hizo suspirar sonoramente —No tienes idea de lo que dices…—repitió sus mismas palabras —Me gustas muchísimo…—volvió a rozar sus labios esta vez en una caricia ligera —Pero no es _esto_ lo que busco de ti… Tú no eres una más Stacia…—le confesó acomodando la manga caída de la prenda.

La joven se sonrojó y se llevó las manos al pecho dándose cuenta de donde estaba, quien era y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Su corazón latía a contramarcha en su pecho estremecido.

—Lo siento…—susurró avergonzada.

—No tienes que apenarte —le respondió en tono normal, y agregó pícaro en tanto tomaba la manta que había desdeñado al principio y le cubría los hombros —Tú me pierdes.

—¡Ali! —obviamente no era tan inocente como para no entender lo que eso significaba. Se arrebozó bajo la manta y desde ahí lo vio ponerse de pie —¿A dónde vas?

—Iremos a dar una vuelta en Sirrah, mi diosa. Porque de continuar encerrado con usted dentro de esta habitación ya no seré capaz de controlarme.

—¿Volar en Sirrah? ¿De noche? —aventuró alarmada ante tremenda idea.

—Será muy divertido, y debes perderle el miedo. Él te adora.

—Yo también lo adoro, pero… despegarme del suelo no entra en mis planes.

Alistair sonrió y volviendo a grandes zancadas a la cama, ubicó una mano en su cintura, otra bajo sus piernas y fácilmente la alzó en brazos dirigiéndose hacia la ventana con expresión resuelta.

—A-Ali… no, por favor... —musitó la pobre divinidad aferrándose a su cuello y escondiendo la cara contra su hombro cuando él se subió al alfeizar de su ventana emitiendo ese silbido largo y terriblemente familiar.

—Stacia— murmuró contra su oído que era lo más próximo que tenía de ella —¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto— lo observó de soslayo atrapando su sonrisa impertinente.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba saber— le dijo con aire sereno.

Y dando un paso hacia adelante saltó hacia el vacío donde su caballo alado esperaba por ambos suspendido pacientemente en el cielo de la madrugada.

* * *

 _FIN._

* * *

 _Así fue como Alistair y Stacia se suicidaron saltando al vacío porque nadie aprobaba su amor tortuoso… xD_

 _Nah… todos los que leen o han leído White saben que todavía hay mucha tela que cortar entre estos dos y ñe, obviamente este no era el final. Este es solo el comienzo de lo que será la gran historia de amor de Alistair y Stacia, yo solo narré el inicio a mi gusto y placer. Para más información leer el fic original ^^_

 _En fin… ESTO HA SIDO LO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO EN TODA MI EXISTENCIA FICKER! OMG! Pero no quería cortarlo porque debía acabar YA con esto así puedo seguir con mis otros proyectos abandonados._

 _Espero les haya gustado, salió super fluff y cursi. Pero todo entre este par es así, lindo y fluff, y awww…. Necesitaba mi dosis de dulzura KiriAsu, esta ha sido una semana horrible para mí y esto me ayudó muchísimo a distraerme._

 _Gracias por leer! Me regalas un review?_

 _Si hay algún error de dedo pido humildemente disculpas._

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _Dedicado a Martina, ese capullo que nunca llegó a florecer, y que Dios decidió llevarse antes de tiempo y trasplantarlo en su jardín._


End file.
